Tres son multitud
by Eien-Li
Summary: Nos habíamos vuelto los mejores amigos. Sin embargo, ahora todo cambiaría, ella se iría para siempre con su novio y yo no estaba dispuesto a eso. ¿Podría decirle a Sakura que estaba enamorado de ella sin perderla en el intento? Capítulo Final
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I: Tú, yo y… él**

**** Shaoran ****

Me encontraba en mi habitación fumándome cerca del tercer cigarro. La noche había caído y las luces de Tokio comenzaban a prenderse lentamente.

Había visto a Sakura hace unas horas antes en el café de la esquina de la calle Mitaka. Ambos teníamos veinticinco años y compartíamos más de seis años de amistad cuando nos conocimos por casualidad en una fiesta de fraternidad de la Universidad.

Sakura había estudiado decoración de interiores y yo seguí el área de las empresas. Ambos teníamos nuestros departamentos en el mismo edificio y sólo nos dividía un piso, pero eso no nos impedía juntarnos casi todas las tardes a conversar de nuestra vida.

Incluso, el sábado lo habíamos dejado de forma sagrada a pasarlo siempre juntos. Teníamos una amistad demasiado estrecha, pero no tanto como para no poder salir con otras personas.

La verdad es que a mi no me gustaba el compromiso y por esa razón Sakura escuchaba todos los días mis aventuras con las chicas y yo pocas veces oía sobre sus novios que no duraban demasiado debido a que ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando y no deseaba establecerse aún.

Pero ahora todo eso cambiaría… y todo por culpa de un maldito viaje a Estados Unidos.

Definitivamente no.

No dejaría que se fuera con ese tipo… con ese patán, porque no podía soportar la idea de que se la llevaran de mi lado. Algo en mi interior me decía que perdería a mi amiga, a mi Sakura.

Todos esos años que compartimos siendo los mejores amigos, conociéndonos, riéndonos, peleándonos para luego recibir una llamada conciliadora, serían echados al olvido.

Me había acostumbrado a su forma de ser de una manera impresionante, pero nunca me había dado cuenta, hasta hace unos meses en que tuvo que irse por asuntos de trabajo a otro país y extrañé su calidez…

Sin embargo, mi mente se empeñaba en decirme que sólo era rutina y que fácilmente podía suplir su compañía teniendo a la chica que quisiera en mi cama.

Y así lo hice…

Me paseé entre morenas, rubias, pelirrojas, castañas y hasta unas de cabello color bien extravagante, obteniendo horas de placer, para luego volver a sentir aquella soledad.

Cuando me llamó avisando que volvía mi corazón latió como loco. Mis amigos, entre ellos Eriol, me molestaban por haberme vuelto tan patético después de aquella llamada.

Las otras chicas no me importaban, sólo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas escuchar su voz, saber como estaba, pero el tiempo, la distancia e incluso las horas se empeñaban en separarnos… y ahora…

Estaba frente a ella hablando del desgraciado que la enamoró.

"Puedes creerlo Shaoran" – Me dijo animadamente – "Alex me pidió que vaya con él a Nueva York"

El café que estábamos tomando en esa oportunidad casi salió disparado de mi boca a su rostro ante la sorpresa.

"¡Nueva York!" – Exclamé aturdido – "¿No crees que está un poco lejos? ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?"

"Tú sabes que nunca perderemos el contacto. Siempre estaré para ti"

"Eso lo dices ahora, pero luego estarás tan ocupada con tu novio que no tendrás si quiera tiempo para mandarme un mail"

"Eso es mentira. Cuando me fui por esos meses siempre pensé en ti. Además no creo que te hayas sentido solo cuando no estuve" – Vi un deje de molestia en sus palabras, pero pensé que era habitual en ella.

Y claro, si yo siempre le había dado la imagen del mujeriego a quien nunca le faltaba compañía.

"Te equivocas, he cambiado"

"Ya" – Me dijo incrédula – "Todos los días dices lo mismo" – Comenzó a reírse pero yo me quedé serio.

"Te digo la verdad" – Contesté frunciendo el ceño – "No he salido con una mujer hace mucho tiempo"

Ella entrecerró sus ojos y escudriñó mi rostro buscando la mentira – "Me estás convenciendo…"

"Cuando nos conocimos te dije que yo jamás mentía. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora lo hago?"

"No puedes haber cambiado de la noche a la mañana" – Hizo una pausa y luego abrió sus ojos sorprendida – "¡A menos que hayas conocido a alguien!" – Exclamó boquiabierta

Me quedé quieto sin siquiera pestañear.

"¡Eso es! Hay una chica…"

"No, yo no…" – Pero no había caso que lo negara. Ella me conocía a la perfección.

"Vaya…" – Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente – "Por un momento pensé que…" – No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque su móvil comenzó a sonar – "Lo siento" – Me dijo sonriendo – "Es Alex, debe querer contarme sobre su viaje acá…"

Me quedé de piedra al escuchar eso. ¿Acaso el tipo vendría a Japón?

¡Esto es mucho más serio!

Escuchaba su risa melodiosa ante las palabras de su noviecito.

"Alex... no… Sí, yo también te extraño…"

¿Es que acaso habían cambiado a mi Sakura? Porque jamás la vi así. Tan sonriente, tan cariñosa, tan bella con sólo un pequeño gesto hecho por otra persona.

Comencé a sentirme abatido… ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que era para mí?

Me levanté del asiento y Sakura escudriñó mis movimientos. Saqué mi celular y se lo mostré, dándole a entender que haría una llamada. Ella sonrió y siguió conversando con su novio sin reparar mayormente en mí.

Cuando estuve cerca de la salida, busqué en la lista de contactos el número de uno de los pocos hombres que la conformaban y marqué el único que mayormente valía la pena…

"¿Eriol? Sí, soy Shaoran ¿Crees que puedas venir hoy a mi departamento? Sí, necesito hablar con alguien, sí. Entonces nos vemos"

Cuando colgué, Sakura estaba sentada a la mesa con una sonrisa y mirada sospechosa.

"¿Llamaste a tu lady?" – Me preguntó con picardía – "¿Planes para esta noche?"

"No a ambas preguntas" – Respondí de inmediato – "Tienes razón, hay… alguien"

Ella me prestó mucho más atención acomodándose en su asiento. Sin pensarlo tomé su mano que descansaba sobre la mesa. Obviamente esto no la impresionó porque tendíamos a tomarnos de la mano, abrazarnos y hacernos arrumacos muy seguido.

Pero lo que nunca habíamos hecho había sido besarnos, eso estaba prohibido desde el momento en que la conocí tratando de que fuera una conquista más, pero ella me rechazó.

Creo que tal rechazo me impulsó a seguir conociéndola y querer saber más de ella.

"Shaoran ¿Me estás escuchando?" – Escuché su voz y parpadeé confundido volviendo nuevamente a la cafetería.

"Lo siento" – Dije sonriendo nerviosamente – "Estaba recordando el día en que nos conocimos"

Ella me sonrió también – "Cuando intentaste seducirme y yo te enumeré las razones por las cuales nunca estaría contigo"

"Lo recuerdo" – Hablé haciendo una mueca – "Dijiste cosas que me dejaron marcado para siempre"

Sakura lanzó una carcajada pero su semblante fue cambiando a uno más serio.

"¿Por qué dejaste de hacerlo?" – Me miró seria fijando esos hermosos ojos verdes en los míos

"¿Ah?" – Brillante Shaoran. Dije lo más coherente que salió de mis labios.

"Eso…"- Expresó nerviosa e intentando parecer casual – "¿Por qué dejaste de seducirme?"

Su mirada se intensificó y me sentí atrapado por el movimiento de sus ojos y el batir de sus pestañas que esperaban una respuesta. Traté de sonar despreocupado para disminuir un poco la tensión que se había formado entre ambos.

"Ahh, eso… bueno, la verdad es que aunque no lo creas aún sigo intentándolo"

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida – "E-eso es mentira" – Tartamudeó nerviosa y colocándose a reír – "Seguro que después de conocerme nunca te parecí lo suficientemente atractiva".

Cuando dijo aquello sentí que su tono traía consigo una pizca de tristeza y melancolía, pero supo confundirlo detrás de sus dientes perfectamente blancos al sonreírme.

"Para mí eres la chica más atractiva e interesante que he conocido Sakura. Todas las demás jamás podrán compararse a ti"

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y poco a poco fue retirando su mano de la mía – "Eso lo dices porque eres mi mejor amigo"

"Yo no miento, y no tiene nada que ver que seamos amigos. Eres mi mujer especial"

"Shaoran…" – Se pasó una mano por el cabello y su vista se desvió para otro lado – "¿Te das cuenta que acabas de incomodarme?"

"Lo sé, pero no me arrepiento de lo que dije"

Estaba serio y miraba directamente sus ojos verde esmeralda. Ella, de forma intermitente, me dirigía la mirada, pero ese gesto sólo empeoraba las cosas.

"Se está haciendo tarde" – Aquello era una mentira porque recién el reloj estaba marcando las ocho de la noche – "¿Puedes llevarme a casa?"

Estaba huyendo, la conocía tan bien que sabía que cuando algo la perturbaba o incomodaba, su primera reacción era la de escapar y esta vez no era la excepción.

"Claro" – Suspiré cansinamente al ver que el tema no se lo había tomado tan bien como pensaba.

Nos subimos a mi coche y recorrimos la ciudad de Tokio con sólo el sonido de la radio que justamente estaba tocando _Invincible _de _Muse_… nuestra canción.

Giré mi rostro para verla y ella me estaba mirando. Le lancé una sonrisa, pero ella se mantuvo seria.

"Nuestra canción" – Dije tratando de romper el incómodo silencio.

"Nuestra canción" – Repitió en un susurro.

Después de eso no dijo más…

Estacioné mi carro y entramos al edificio tomando el ascensor. Cuando llegamos a su piso ella me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

"Buenas noches…"

"¡Espera!" – Le grité antes que las puertas se cerraran – "¿No quieres que te acompañe?"

"No, no" – Movió sus manos – "Nos vemos mañana"

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y una ola de decepción me invadió. Era mi costumbre ir a dejarla a la puerta del departamento, hablar un rato para luego despedirme.

Pero esa pequeña rutina estaba comenzando a cambiar.

Llegué a mi departamento abriendo la puerta con pesadez. Dejé mi chaqueta en el sofá y me recosté antes de que llegara mi amigo, pero mi descanso no duró mucho porque no hice más que sentarme cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar.

Fui hacia la puerta y ahí me encontré con Eriol y su gran sonrisa. Lo dejé parado en la puerta y me fui al sofá nuevamente.

"Uf, parece que no estamos muy bien" – Expresó mi amigo cerrando la puerta – "¿Problemas con la pequeña Sakura?"

"¿Y con quien más?" – Contesté – "Me está volviendo loco"

Eriol se sentó a mi lado y sacó su cajetilla y una botella de licor dejándola en la mesa.

"Iré por los vasos" – Fue a la cocina y segundos después volvió con los dos vasos dejándolos fuertemente en la mesa – "A ver cuéntame" – Habló mientras servía el trago.

Me dio uno y yo me lo llevé a la boca sintiendo el ardor en mi garganta – "Tiene novio" - Solté sin preámbulos – "Me lo ha dicho hoy"

"¿Y de dónde lo sacó? ¿Cómo lo conoció?" – Preguntó asombrado – "Porque para que sea su novio debió llevar tiempo"

"Lo conoció en ese viaje a Estados unidos. Me dijo que había sido casi amor a primera vista y que desde ese momento no han podido separarse. Un asco"

"Pero si Sakura siempre ha sido seria para las relaciones no puede haberse embarcado en una así como así"

"Y eso no es todo, el desgraciado se la lleva a Nueva York para siempre"

"Estás bromeando" – Expresó asombrado – "¿cuándo se va?"

"Aún no lo sé, pero presiento que muy pronto"

"Esa no es una respuesta muy convincente" – Dijo tomando de su vaso – "¿Y qué vas hacer?"

"Nada, por supuesto. Hoy le dije de forma indirecta que me gustaba y lo único que obtuve fue que se alejara de mí como nunca antes lo había hecho"

"Pero ella…" – Se quedó pensando un momento – "No debería decirte esto, pero dada las circunstancias…"

Me acomodé en el sofá mirando a mi amigo – "Escúpelo, Eriol"

"Tomoyo, un día que salimos, igual esto fue hace unos tres años atrás, me comentó que Sakura le gustaba a alguien, pero que era imposible porque el tipo la veía solamente como su amiga y sacando conclusiones…" – Me miró como si fuera algo obvio.

Me quedé en silencio tratando de recordar a la Sakura de hace tres años… y los recuerdos me dejaron inmóvil.

Podría ser que el tipo que le gustara…

"Estoy seguro que eras tú" – Respondió mi amigo antes de que mi cabeza llegara a esa conclusión.

Y podía ser posible, porque recuerdo que hace tres años atrás tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte con Sakura por culpa de otra mujer. Ella me había manifestado de forma bastante directa sus celos.

Cuando supo que había estado saliendo con una chica casi una semana completa. Me había dejado bien en claro que ella no era para mí. Le expliqué que sólo salía con ella por diversión, pero Sakura me había contestado que jamás había durado tanto con alguien.

Al final preferí su amistad antes que a la morena despampanante.

Me levanté del sofá rápidamente y fui hacia la puerta. Tenía que ir a verla.

"Shaoran ¿Qué haces?" – Preguntó Eriol desconcertado – "No hagas una locura. Tienes muy pocas cartas que jugar"

Me detuve justo en el umbral de la puerta y con la cabeza gacha me devolví a mi asiento.

"No sé que hacer. Siento que ella se irá y yo no podré hacer nada" – Me pasé una mano por mi cabello desordenado con exasperación – "Si estuvieras en mi lugar ¿Qué harías?"

"Mmm" – Eriol se llevó una mano al mentón – "Dijiste que muy pronto se irá, por lo tanto tienes que actuar rápido"

"Que descubrimiento" – Dije irónico. Eriol me miró con cara de pocos amigos – "Lo siento, continúa"

"Yo creo que deberías comenzar a estar siempre con ella. Por ejemplo mañana pasa todo el día con ella, no sé, piensa en cosas que le gusten, lugares, incluso comida. Tus temas de conversación tienen que siempre apuntar a lo fantástica que es y lo feliz que eres teniéndola junto a ti. Rescata las cosas buenas de Japón, pero no critiques tanto Nueva York, podría darse cuenta"

"Ya, eso puedo hacerlo, pero ¿Cuándo le digo que me gusta?"

"Lo otro que tienes que pensar… ella ¿Te gusta físicamente?"

"Sí"

"¿Te gusta su forma de ser?"

"Sí"

"¿Te gustaría pasar toda tu vida junto a ella sabiendo que con eso renuncias a los otros manjares con faldas?"

Me quedé pensando un momento, pero luego respondí – "Sí"

"Entonces estás muy mal, amigo" – Me contestó Eriol palmeándome el hombro – "Estás enamorado de ella"

"Nunca tanto" – Dije observándolo. Eriol me miró fijamente sin una pizca de burla – "Está bien" – Suspiré – "Lo admito. Estoy completamente enamorado de ella"

"Bien, ahora que lo admitiste, puedes llamarla y programar sus citas para mañana. Yo ahora me tengo que ir así que dejo todo en tus manos"

"Gracias Eriol" – Me extendió su mano y yo la estreché. Salió por la puerta con su típica sonrisa. Me acerqué al teléfono y marqué el número de Sakura. El pitido de llamado me hacía colocar nervioso y comencé a sudar.

"¿Diga?"

"Hola Sak ¿Cómo estás?" – Hablé demasiado animado para mi gusto.

"Shaoran ¿Qué tal?" – Preguntó sin una pizca de alegría

"Bien, te llamaba para avisarte que mañana no hagas planes" – Sonreí al decirle esto.

"Ya y eso se debe a…"

"A que mañana quisiera que se lo dedicaras a tu mejor amigo ¿tienes algún problema?"

"No, claro que no" – Respondió dubitativa– "Mañana será un día sólo para nosotros dos"- Dijo con cierta alegría por lo que me calmó el hecho de que no estuviera enfadada por lo ocurrido en la cafetería.

Sin embargo, aquella frase que dijo me obligó a sentarme. Ese nosotros dos se escuchaba tan bien que por un momento comencé a tener unas visiones reconfortantes.

"Shaoran ¿Estás ahí?"

"Sí, sí. Entonces te paso a buscar. ¿Te parece a las diez de la mañana?"

"¿A las diez?" – Dijo sin ganas – "Sabes que me cuesta mucho levantarme tan temprano ¿Qué tal a las once?"

"Diez y media" – Respondí de inmediato

"Hecho"

No era un trato que le conviniera, pero yo no podía perder tiempo. Así que esa noche me fui acostar, pero no pude dormir nada. Me regañaba a mí mismo por darme tantas vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

¿Esto les pasaba a todas las personas?

Por una parte, pensé que era lo mejor decirle de una vez por todas mis sentimientos, pero por otra pensaba que si no me resultaba como quería perdería a mi mejor amiga.

Me quedé pensando en esto por horas hasta que vi los primeros rayos solares aparecer. Me levanté de la cama sin saber qué hora eran y fui directamente al baño a darme una ducha.

El agua estaba demasiado exquisita, y como supuse que era temprano decidí quedarme unos minutos más. No era mi costumbre, pero siempre podemos alguna vez salirnos de nuestra rutina.

Cuando creí que ya era suficiente, salí con mi toalla hacia la habitación. Comencé a sacar la ropa que me pondría hoy. Unos jeans con una camisa negra, ni tan formal ni tan desaliñado.

Me fui nuevamente al baño a tratar de arreglar mi cabello desordenado, pero fue imposible. Aunque, luego recordé que Sakura alguna vez me había dicho que mi cabello era como mi sello y que nunca hiciera tal de llevarlo ni tan largo, ni tan corto.

Lo sé, era patético, y en su tiempo le hice caso porque era mi mejor amiga, ahora porque siento que es la mujer de mi vida…

Tomé desayuno, mientras veía la televisión. Las noticias cada vez eran peor así que preferí cambiarla al canal de música. Hice todos mis deberes acompañado de algunos grupos que tenían una letra bastante estúpida, como otros que realmente me hacían alucinar.

Hasta que la hora llegó y no pude más que sonreír.

_Es tu última oportunidad…_

Bajé con cierta rapidez las escaleras, sintiéndome dichoso por el genial día que nos esperaba. Llegué justo a las diez con treinta a la puerta de Sakura. Toqué el timbre con una sonrisa radiante, la cual se amplió aún más al sentir que ésta se abría.

Sin embargo, todo atisbo de alegría se esfumó por completo al darme cuenta que no era Sakura quien me recibía, sino un chico alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños.

El chico me miró con cierta confusión – "¿Sí?"

"Busco a Sakura" – Expresé serio y con mi ceño fruncido. El chico me miró fijamente a los ojos con cierta mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

"Ella está durmiendo" – Respondió sin dejarme pasar – "¿Quién eres?" – Preguntó con desconfianza

"Soy Shaoran Li, amigo de _años_ de Sakura" – Enfaticé la palabra años para que se diera cuenta el grado de importancia que tenía en la vida de mi pequeña.

El hombre se sorprendió, pero pronto una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro – "Mucho gusto Li, soy Alex Parker, el _novio _de Sakura"

* * *

><p>Hola! Tanto tiempo sin publicar algo. ¿Cómo han estado? Fueron 2 largos años sin aparecerme y la verdad es que fue el tiempo suficiente como para alejarme un poco de la escritura. Estaba a finales de mi carrera y puedo decir gracias a Dios que soy una profesional feliz.<p>

Como ven he decidido publicar una nueva historia, con nuestros personajes un poco más grandes, sin embargo, hay ciertas actitudes que demuestran lo contrario xD Quise publicar el primer capítulo, aún cuando no la tengo del todo terminada pero sí con algunos capítulos avanzados.

Esta idea estaba guardada hace varios años y nunca llegué a concretarla, hasta ahora que me bajó la inspiración para volver a escribir.

No les doy más la lata y espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto =) **y para eso los invito cordialmente a que dejen su REVIEW y me digan qué tal les pareció. De verdad que espero con ansias saber sus opiniones, ¡son muy importantes para mí!**

Un beso

**Eien_Li**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: Mal tercio**

*** * Sakura * ***

Esa noche no había podido dormir demasiado. Cuando me fui a la cama, luego de la llamada de Shaoran mi celular comenzó a sonar y la pantalla arrojaba el nombre de Alex.

Sonreí pensando en que me daría las buenas noches tal cual lo venía haciendo hace unos días.

"¿Aló?" – Dije con tono gracioso e interesante.

Sentí una carcajada al otro lado de la línea.

"_Veo que estás de muy buen humor" _– Expresó mi novio divertido. –_"¿Acaso hay nuevas noticias?"_

"No que yo sepa, solo me alegra que llames para darme las buenas noches" – Dije sinceramente – "Es algo a lo que ya me estoy acostumbrando"

"_Es bueno escuchar eso mi amor" _– Cuando oí esa palabra, algo se removió en mi interior. Si bien estaba acostumbrándome a sus detalles, las palabras que me decía tales como amor, cariño u otro derivado, me hacían sentir incómoda.

El silencio reinó en nuestra conversación hasta que lo oí suspirar fuertemente. Alex sabía cuánto me costaba tratarlo de la misma manera amorosa.

"_Sakura, ¿te gustaría recibir una sorpresa?"_- Intentó sonar animado, no obstante sabía que trataba de disfrazarlo bastante bien.

"¿Una sorpresa?" – Contesté confusa – "Depende de cuál sea"

"_Abre la puerta y lo sabrás"_

Me bajé de la cama rápidamente y corrí hacia la entrada abriendo de golpe la puerta. Ahí, con el celular aún pegado en su oreja se encontraba Alex sonriendo ampliamente.

"Sorpresa" – Expresó de manera alegre

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y me lancé a abrazarlo rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Él no se dejó esperar y me abrazó fuertemente por la cintura atrayéndome más hacia él.

Aun estaba media shockeada por su presencia en Japón. Había recibido una llamada cuando estaba con Shaoran y me había dicho que no vendría hasta dentro de unas semanas.

Me separé de él para mirarlo a los ojos y dedicarle una sonrisa sincera. Alex, acortó las distancias y depositó un suave y tierno beso en mis labios.

Sin soltarme me guió hacia el interior del departamento, tratando de avanzar conmigo y su maleta.

"Lamento no haber dicho nada hoy pero es que me moría de ganas de darte una sorpresa"

"Y lo has conseguido" – Respondí aún sonriente – "De verdad me alegra demasiado que estés aquí"

"Eso es lo más importante mi Sakura, que estés feliz de verme"

Nuevamente posó sus labios sobre los míos y comenzó a moverlos lentamente. Intenté seguirle el ritmo y prontamente nuestras lenguas estaban en ese jugueteo seductor. Me apretó mas contra él y yo jugué con sus cabellos enrollándolos suavemente en mis dedos.

El beso había subido un poco de intensidad y me di cuenta que me estaba guiando hacia el dormitorio. Lentamente comencé a disminuir mis movimientos hasta convertir nuestra caricia en algo más suave.

Me separé torpemente de Alex, quien tenía una expresión confundida en su rostro. Acaricié su mejilla suavemente y le sonreí tratando de evitar que se formara una tensión.

"Lo siento" – Dije haciendo un mohín – "Mañana saldré con Shaoran y me ha pedido estar lista muy temprano" – Hice una mueca de disgusto – "Y sabes lo que me cuesta madrugar"

Alex frunció levemente el ceño y me miró de manera seria – "¿Es tu amigo chino?" – preguntó con un deje de molestia y supe que era así porque su pregunta sonó bastante despectiva.

"Sí" – Expresé más seria de lo normal – "Mi amigo chino"

"…" – vi que desviaba su vista hacia otro lado y suspiré resignada.

Para Alex la presencia de Shaoran no era para nada grata y mucho menos que tuviéramos planes para el día siguiente. Mi viaje a Estados Unidos, no sólo había sido por mi trabajo, sino también como una vía de escape de Shaoran.

Sentía que cada vez que estaba a su lado mis sentimientos aumentaban en vez de disminuir, a pesar de escuchar sus tantas aventuras con mujeres. Para mí, Shaoran lo era todo y cuando conocí a Alex me di cuenta que era la salida que estaba buscando.

El chico me había parecido tremendamente guapo y tuvo mayor efecto al ver que se había fijado en mí. En una de nuestras salidas había recibido un mensaje de Shaoran diciéndome lo mucho que me extrañaba. Aquello en vez de alegrarme me irritó y no tuve la mejor idea que comenzar a beber de manera excesiva y en esa borrachera terminé confesándole a Alex mi amor por Shaoran.

Al día siguiente, había amanecido con un intenso dolor de cabeza y con mi acompañante a mi lado. Sin embargo, él me dijo que estuviera tranquila porque no había pasado nada entre nosotros.

"Si quieres puedes acompañarnos" – Le propuse amigablemente – "Shaoran ya sabe que estás conmigo, no creo que le moleste"

Alex me lanzó una mirada desganada – "¿Estás segura que no molestaré?"

"No digas tonteras Alex" – Repuse acariciando su rostro – "Shaoran puede ser un poco difícil al principio, pero estoy segura que se llevarán muy bien"

No sé si esas palabras las había dicho para convencerlo a él o a mí, porque sabía cuán complicado podía ser Shaoran con personas desconocidas.

Luego de esa conversación decidimos ir a dormir para mañana despertarnos temprano. Como siempre el reloj despertador sonó y Alex me susurró que aún era muy pronto para levantarse, así que seguí durmiendo.

Abrí mis ojos al notar que un rayo de sol llegaba de lleno a mi rostro e insistió en que ya era hora de despertar. Miré despreocupadamente a mi lado y noté la ausencia de mi compañero.

"¿Alex?" – Llamé sin obtener respuesta, pero sabía que estaba en el departamento porque a lo lejos sentí unos murmullos ininteligibles.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la entrada encontrándome con Alex junto a la puerta abierta y a Shaoran con un rostro de pocos amigos al otro lado de ella.

"¿Shaoran?"

Al sentir mi voz ambos hombres se giraron para verme. Alex sonrió y depositó un beso fugaz en mis labios. No obstante Shaoran profundizó mas su mirada ámbar y bufó por lo bajo.

"Veo que no estás lista" – Manifestó con molestia – "Son más de las diez treinta Sakura"

Efectivamente estaba molesto porque rara vez utilizaba mi nombre de manera completa.

"Lo siento, me quedé dormida" – Miré a Alex frunciendo el ceño – "Y tú no me despertaste"

"Es que te veías muy linda durmiendo" – Respondió abrazándome por la cintura y depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

Aquel gesto me hizo sonrojar y la presencia de Shaoran me colocó más nerviosa, ya que él me había visto escasamente con parejas y mucho menos teniendo gestos tan cariñosos como ésos.

Me separé con lentitud de Alex sonriéndole en todo momento sin que se diera cuenta de mi incomodidad.

"¿Podrías esperarme unos minutos? Iré a cambiarme y nos vamos"

Shaoran me observó inexpresivamente y asintió. Alex estaba pendiente de todos nuestros movimientos. Cuando hice el ademán de irme, recordé que mi novio estaba aquí y por lo tanto no podía dejarlo solo.

Me devolví hacia donde estaba mi amigo y como si hubiera sabido mi pregunta suspiró resignado.

"Sé lo que me dirás Sakura y está bien, Parker también puede ir con nosotros"

Alex en ningún momento se negó ante la invitación y sólo sonrió.

"Entonces yo también debo cambiarme" – Repuso alegre

*** * Shaoran * ***

Es que no lo podía creer…

¡Maldita sea!

¿Cómo podía ser aquello? Definitivamente las cosas no podían empeorar más, no sólo porque para Sakura soy sólo su mejor amigo sino que más encima al destino le encantaba fastidiarme.

Sabía que el muy patán vendría a Japón, pero ¡tenía que ser hoy!

Cuando lo vi abrir la puerta quise matarlo de manera instantánea y mucho peor cuando se puso meloso con mi Sakura.

¿Qué se había creído?

Y para colmo, había notado el nerviosismo de Sakura claramente por mi presencia. Si tanto quería que me fuera debía decirlo y punto. Yo no estaba para hacer un mal tercio.

Además Sakura se veía feliz y claramente yo no podía hacer nada por eso. ¿Tan difícil se me hacía decirle me alegro mucho por ti?

Lo medité unos segundos y la respuesta llegó de inmediato.

Sí, odiaba que ella estuviera con él y no conmigo, porque la conocía de mucho antes, sabía su color favorito, sus gestos al hablar, cuando estaba feliz o triste, cuando quería decirme algo y no se atrevía, incluso sabía la talla de pantaletas que usaba.

Éramos como dos gotas de agua, porque Sakura me conocía tan bien como yo a ella ¿Acaso eso no contaba?

¿Por qué quería complicar más las cosas y dedicarle tiempo para conocer a una nueva persona?

Estaba sentado en el sofá esperando que los tórtolos se arreglaran. Levanté mi cabeza al escuchar la voz de Sakura y lo que vi me dejó sin palabras.

Acorralada en la pared del pasillo, ella besaba a Alex de una manera indescriptible que todo en mi interior se contrajo de celos, rabia, ira y tristeza. Podía ver como sus manos se enredaban en su cabello y él la acercaba mucho más a su cuerpo de manera posesiva y pasional.

Es que no podía soportarlo más. Esa escena me estaba matando lentamente.

Me puse de pie con la intención de largarme de ahí, sabía de antemano cuando sobraba y ahora no era la excepción. Cuando tuve toda la intención de salir del departamento, torpemente mi pie se enredó en la lámpara que adornaba el living de Sakura y cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido estrepitoso.

Sakura se separó asustada de su novio y me vio a los ojos.

"Shaoran" – Mi nombre fue sólo un susurro pero alcancé a oírlo.

Me giré rápidamente para recoger la maldita lámpara cuando noté que la ampolleta se había quebrado.

"Lo siento" – Dije tomándola y dejándola en su lugar – "Te compensaré la luz"

"No te preocupes" – Respondió ella acercándose – "¿A dónde ibas?"

Su mirada escudriñó mi rostro y no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver como esos bellos ojos me miraban con tanta profundidad.

¿Así lo miraba a él también? Porque si era así, sabía perfectamente por qué el tipo había caído rendido a sus pies.

"Creí que era mejor dejarlos solos" – Manifesté desganado y acercándome a mi amiga le susurré –"Sé cuando sobro Sak" – Intenté sonar natural pero la sonrisa forzada no ayudó en nada.

"Tú sabes que nunca sobras" – Dijo también en un susurro – "Además hoy prometiste salir conmigo, recuerda, salida de amigos" –Me guiñó un ojo y me pareció encantador el gesto.

Sabía perfectamente cómo hacerme cambiar de opinión y detestaba ser tan vulnerable con una chica.

Suspiré profundamente al ver que ella no cambiaría de opinión – "Está bien, tú ganas, pero iré contigo con una condición"

Ella me miró expectante a lo que diría – "Mm… depende, si puedo cumplirla o no"

"Al primer beso apasionado que vea entre tú y él la salida se acaba, me carga ser el inoportuno"

Sabía que el tipo estaba escuchando y me importaba muy poco, pero Sakura me conocía lo suficiente como para notar que no estaba bromeando.

Al ver mi seriedad lanzó una carcajada que me hizo mirarla confundido – "Hecho" – Respondió depositando un beso en mi mejilla – "A veces puedes ser muy complicado"

Se alejó de mí caminando hacia donde Alex y lo tomó de la mano guiándolo hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir lo miró sonriente

"Hoy saldremos con Shaoran así que para que no se sienta solo, no habrán besos candentes"

Estaba utilizando el tono burlesco, pero claramente Alex no lo captó de esa manera.

"Podrías invitar a una amiga" –Me dijo el muy patán – "Para que no te sientas solo" – Se encogió de hombros como si estuviéramos hablando del clima.

Miré a Sakura, quien había borrado la sonrisa del rostro y no sé si habrá sido mi imaginación pero sus ojos querían asesinar a Alex y eso me hizo sonreír para mis adentros.

Claramente no invitaría a nadie, pero mi amiga era lo suficientemente posesiva como para verme con alguien.

"No es mala idea" –Argumenté – "Quizás Yuna esté disponible, o Mina, a lo mejor hasta Akemi" – Saqué el celular del bolsillo haciendo como que buscaba en mi lista de contactos.

"Realmente nadie dudaría que te gustan las mujeres Li" – Expresó Alex burlonamente – "Tienes tremendo harem en ese móvil"

"Eso pasa cuando eres realmente encantador y las mujeres se mueren por ti" – Manifesté con autosuficiencia – "Yo no las busco, ellas llegan como abejas a la miel"

Estábamos en plena conversación con Alex cuando la voz de Sakura nos silenció

"Eres muy insensible Shaoran" – Su vista se clavó en la mía y supe que estaba enojada – "Te jactas de las mujeres como si fueran trofeos, con razón aún no tienes a alguien a tu lado"

Fruncí el ceño y abrí mi boca para decirle a qué había venido tanta agresividad de su parte, pero preferí guardar silencio y desviar la mirada.

Aquello había dolido y mucho.

"Lo siento si te ha caído mal Sak" –Me acerqué a donde estaba ella y su novio. Al parecer las cosas se habían colocado un tanto tensas – "Será mejor que dejemos la salida para después" – Le sonreí tristemente y pasé por su lado.

Un dejé de turbación pasó por sus jades, pero supo perfectamente disimularlo bajo un enojo sin sentido. Además al parecer no tenía muchas ganas de salir conmigo puesto que ni siquiera hizo el ademán de detenerme.

Alex me miró confundido y sólo atinó a decir –"Un placer conocerte Li"

Sabía que sus palabras eran falsas por lo que no respondí y solo me limité a levantar mi mano, aún de espalda, en señal de despedida.

No quise mirar a Sakura cuando comencé a subir las escaleras pero podía ver que aún estaban parados en la puerta la cual se encontraba abierta.

Sé que me había pasado allá arriba, pero Sakura nunca actuaba de esa manera cuando comenzaba a bromear con las chicas que había salido. No entendía por qué ahora debería ser distinto.

No quise darle más vueltas al asunto cuando entré al departamento. Me dirigí a la habitación viendo que la hora no había avanzado demasiado y aún era temprano.

El día se me haría eterno sin Sakura a mi lado, pero qué podía hacer, ella había elegido con quien estar y no era precisamente una elección que me gustara.

Quise llamar a Eriol y contarle todo lo que había pasado durante una mísera hora, pero después pensé que el decirle todos los sucesos a tu amigo era cosa de niñas. Sabía muy bien como batírmelas por mi cuenta y esta vez no sería distinto.

*** * Sakura * ***

Me había pasado con Shaoran, lo sabía. Siempre había conocido esa faceta arrogante con las mujeres y si bien me daban celos, no siempre se los daba a conocer.

Sin embargo, ahora me había irritado tanto.

Alex estaba observándome desde hacía un buen rato. Después que Shaoran se despidió de nosotros se me quitaron las ganas de salir. Fingí un dolor de cabeza que al final se volvió real.

Y es que pensar en cómo estaría Shaoran me tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar. Nunca habíamos discutido de esta manera y cuando ocurrían buscábamos la manera de arreglar las cosas.

"Sakura ¿Me estás oyendo?" – La voz de mi novio me hizo despertar – "¿De verdad que no quieres salir a dar un paseo?"

Lo observé sin una pizca de ánimo y comencé a sentirme culpable. Él había viajado sólo para verme y disfrutar un tiempo conmigo y yo estaba lamentándome por una discusión tonta con mi amigo.

"Lo siento" – Expresé con tristeza – "Sé que te esperabas a la Sakura animada que te diera un gran tour por Japón"

El me vio directamente a los ojos y tuve que desviar la mirada para que no se diera cuenta lo que realmente me pasaba.

"No te preocupes cariño" – Dijo acercándose a mi lado y acariciando mi mejilla – "Me gustaría si…"

Su frase quedó a medio terminar cuando el sonido de su móvil comenzó a sonar. Miró la pantalla frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué ocurre Mel?" – Preguntó con un poco de brusquedad al contestar. Vi que su cara pasaba a una de asombro a otra de molestia – "¡¿Pero cómo? No puedo volver tan pronto"

Seguí observándolo hasta que escuché lo último – "Está bien" –Suspiró cansinamente –"Veré qué puedo hacer" – Colgó el teléfono con frustración y se lo guardó en la chaqueta.

"¿Ha ocurrido algo?" – Pregunté tranquilamente – "Te ves muy molesto"

"Sí…" – Dudó un momento antes de seguir – "De verdad que lo siento mucho Sakura, pero debo volver hoy mismo a Nueva York"

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida – "¿Por qué? Si acabas de llegar, no llevas ni un solo día aquí"

"De verdad que lo siento cariño" – Llevó una de mis manos a las suyas – "Ha ocurrido un lío en el periódico y quieren que vaya a solucionarlo. ¡Estoy tan enfadado!"

Bajé mis hombros en señal de abatimiento. Me irritaba en gran manera que tuviera que irse.

"Volveré en cuanto pueda" – Repuso con una sonrisa en los labios – "Además este viaje iba a ser corto"

"Pero nunca tanto ¿o sí?" – Mi mirada aburrida y desganada le hizo gracia.

"Me encanta cuando te pones como una pequeña, realmente eres un encanto"

Acercó sus labios para besarme y no pude evitar sonreír al sentir su toque. Presionó un poco más su boca para luego comenzar a jugar con mi lengua de una manera bastante sensual. Sin embargo, cuando estaba empezando a gustarme su juego noté que se separaba lentamente de mí.

"Tengo que ir a ver los pasajes" – Dijo casi en un susurro –"De verdad que lo siento por no quedarme más tiempo contigo"

"Lo sé, Alex" –Dije intentando sonar animada – "Pero tienes cosas que cumplir y está bien"

Me puse de pie y él me imitó sonriéndome. Se acercó estrechándome entre sus brazos y realmente me sentí reconfortada.

"Te quiero" – Susurró contra mi cabello.

Aquella simple frase logró descolocarme por completo. Me aferré mucho más a él y escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

"Yo también" – Musité más para sí.

La tarde transcurrió más rápido de lo normal. Alex ni siquiera había alcanzado a desempacar sus cosas por lo que no tardó en tener su maleta lista.

Nos dirigimos al aeropuerto y allí nos habíamos despedido. Vi como el avión despegaba y se perdía en la oscura noche. Alex me había prometido llamar cuando llegara a su hogar.

Cuando entré al edificio caminé hacia el ascensor aunque no tuve que llamarlo porque al instante se abrieron las puertas.

Shaoran venía bajando despreocupadamente con su típica mano en el bolsillo. Sin embargo, al verme se sorprendió.

"Sak" – Expresó bajando del ascensor mientras yo lo miraba expectante. El elevador se mantuvo unos segundos y luego cerró sus puertas y subió.

Tenía que disculparme por lo ocurrido en la mañana pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Me costaba buscar las palabras correctas.

"¿Vas saliendo?" – Pregunté aún cuando la respuesta era bastante obvia.

"Iba a juntarme con unos amigos" – Dijo con ese tono como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros. Aunque podía notar que estaba incómodo porque su mandíbula se mantenía tensa.

"Entonces no te quito más tiempo" – Expresé sonriendo – "Cuando tengas tiempo podemos conversar"

Tuve la intención de subir al ascensor que nuevamente había llegado al primer piso, pero sentí como me tiraban del brazo empujándome. Pronto me vi rodeada por unos brazos de una manera protectora.

"Discúlpame si hoy te hice enfadar pequeña" – Manifestó Shaoran tranquilamente – "Sé que me he pasado"

"Discúlpame tu Shaoran, no debí reaccionar así" – Dije escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello y suspirando contra él.

Sentí como acariciaba mi espalda con una mano y la otra descansaba en mi cintura. Se sentía bastante bien esa caricia y no pude evitar comparar con el abrazo de Alex.

¿Estaba mal que me sintiera mucho más reconfortada con el abrazo que mi amigo de ojos color ámbar me estaba entregando?

Traté de no pensar mucho en la respuesta y sólo me limité a disfrutar de aquel mágico momento.

* * *

><p>Hola! Aquí nuevamente actualizando con otro capítulo. La verdad es q estaba leyendo la historia y creo que no será muy larga, ya que tengo algunas ideas en la cabeza q no son precisamente para algo más allá de unos cuántos capítulos.<p>

Disculpen enormemente la tardanza en actualizar, pero como les conté en el capítulo anterior, me titulé y estuve como dos semanas de vacaciones y comencé a trabajar, lo cual me ha mantenido sumamente cansada.

Pero, pasemos a los que nos interesa, ¿q les pareció el capítulo? En realidad creo q las cosas están bastante claras entre nuestros personajes, lo que no tengo muy seguro en mi cabeza es el final de cada uno de ellos jajajaja, y hablo en serio.

Les pido a todas las personas que pasan por aquí que se animen a dejar un **REVIEW**, para mí es muy importante leer lo que piensan ustedes, si bien, escribir es un hobbie, considero que para cada lector es muy importante saber los comentarios de quienes leen, así que los animo!

¡Pon un review dejando tu opinión!

Y ahora si me despido

Los quiere

**Eien_Li**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: Tú, yo y… ella.**

*** * Shaoran * ***

Hacía más de una semana que con Sakura habíamos arreglado las cosas. Me había impresionado que el novio de ella hubiera tenido que irse tan pronto, aunque la sonrisa en mi rostro nadie me la había sacado.

Ella había tenido que viajar por el trabajo nuevamente, pero esta vez a China un poco más cerca. No obstante, seguía recibiendo los correos electrónicos y llamadas aunque ambos habían disminuido considerablemente.

Y claro, ella ahora no gastaría tanto dinero en un simple amigo sino que lo destinaría a su _querido _novio.

Todavía seguía preguntándome qué había visto en él, un americano un tanto desabrido, con mal gusto y para peor que no la conocía casi nada.

Sutilmente había sacado el tema con Sakura previo a su viaje, pero ella se limitó a contestar que Alex le había llamado la atención por su particular forma de ser y con respecto a conocerse, podían tener toda la vida para hacerlo.

Obviamente su frase _toda la vida _me cayó pésimo porque eso significaba que su relación prácticamente aspiraba a la eternidad.

Saqué el móvil una vez más para comprobar que no había ninguna llamada perdida ni tampoco algún mensaje de texto. Y entonces pensé el por qué no la había llamado yo.

Y claro, no siempre podía estar sentado de brazos cruzados esperando a que Sakura mágicamente se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ella.

Marqué su número en el móvil y empezó a sonar. Un poco impaciente comencé a mover mi pierna rápidamente mientras estaba sentado en la banca de la plaza de Tokio. La señora que estaba a mi lado me miró frunciendo el ceño, pero yo preferí ignorarla.

Al final Sakura nunca había contestado y escuché a la operadora decir que dejara el mensaje después de la señal.

"Hey Sak, soy Shaoran quisiera saber cómo estás. Te extraño mucho, por favor intenta volver pronto ¿sí? Te quiero"

Guardé nuevamente el celular y suspiré cansinamente. Hacía tres días que no sabía nada de Sakura y eso me mantenía de un humor de perros. Me había juntado con Eriol para conversar, pero nuestra reunión no duró mucho porque mi mal genio había irritado lo suficiente a Tomoyo como para pedirle a su novio que mejor se fueran.

¿Por qué las cosas eran tan complicadas?

Eriol, mientras su novia iba al baño, me había dado la idea de decirle toda la verdad a Sakura de una vez por todas y acabar con la tortura. Le dije que eso era imposible porque si ella me rechazaba perdería todo, incluyendo su amistad.

Al final optaron por abandonarme en la cafetería y tal como esa vez, me encontraba nuevamente sentado solo en el parque.

Miré como unos niños jugaban entre ellos y recordé parte de mi infancia en China. La verdad es que no la había pasado nada de mal. Mis padres eran buenas personas al igual que mis hermanas. Sin embargo, siempre había sido el más aventurero de la familia.

Por esa razón había venido a estudiar administración a Japón y logré un buen puesto en una empresa de renombre. Por lo menos que el dinero no escaseara era una buena señal.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo los rayos del sol en mi rostro. Era sábado y yo Shaoran Li, no tenía ningún panorama.

Aburrido.

No sé cuánto tiempo habría transcurrido, pero supuse que no mucho porque cuando volví mi vista al frente los niños aún seguían jugando.

Fue entonces que una sombra, al lado mío, me ocultó de los rayos solares que me llegaban directamente. Alcé la vista y abrí mis ojos sorprendido.

Saho Aizawa estaba parada observándome fijamente con un vestido azul que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas.

Su cabello negro y ojos azules intensos brillaban bajo la luz del sol.

"¿Pero si no es el famoso Shaoran Li?" – Preguntó divertida – "Por un momento dudé que eras tú, ya que me pareció extraño no verte con alguna chica, o mejor dicho con tu _amiguita_"

Había sonreído pícaramente tomando asiento a mi lado.

"Tanto tiempo sin verte Aizawa" – Respondí con naturalidad

Colocó un rostro sorprendido y se hizo la ofendida – "¿Desde cuándo me tratas con tanta formalidad? Recuerdo perfectamente ser lo bastante conocida para ti" – Se cruzó de piernas haciendo notar aún más su escote.

Claramente lo observé pero ella no había reparado en ello y todo se lo debía agradecer a las gafas de sol que andaba trayendo en ese momento.

"¿En qué andas?" – Le pregunté – "Después de nuestra última junta no supe mas de ti"

Se echo a reír logrando que a mis oídos llegara un sonido melodioso para luego alzar sus manos y quitarme las gafas. No pude evitar achicar mis ojos ante la molestia de la luz.

"Sigues tan caradura como siempre" –Aquello no era un reproche sino un hecho – "Acuérdate que la última vez tuve que arrancar porque tu amiga, la desquiciada, estaba a punto de golpearme"

Recordé ese momento y no pude evitar reírme – "Sakura a veces puede ser muy agresiva"

"Y que lo digas" – Respondió – "Después de eso, me llamaste y dijiste que no podías seguir viéndome" - Dejó mis gafas en la banca – "Ese mal tuyo de esconder esos bellos ojos"

Conocía muy bien a Saho y podía llegar a ser tan seductora como yo, de hecho utilizaba las mismas herramientas y por esa razón nos llevábamos tan bien.

"No has cambiado en nada" – Dije sonriendo – "Sigues igual de coqueta"

"Aprendí del mejor" – Contestó guiñándome un ojo – "Por lo que veo no tienes planes así que te invito a un café"

No tenía nada que hacer así que no perdía nada en aceptar – "Hecho, pero con la condición de que yo invito"

Me levanté del asiento y le extendí mi mano. Ella la aceptó toda sonriente y nos fuimos caminando hacia el dichoso café.

*** * Sakura * ***

El viaje a China había sido agotador pero por fin me encontraba en el avión de regreso a casa. Amaba mi trabajo pero odiaba enormemente volar.

Le tenía un pánico horrible a las alturas, por lo que necesitaba distraerme con algo, así que saqué mi móvil y vi que tenía un mensaje de voz.

_Hey Sak, soy Shaoran quisiera saber cómo estás. Te extraño mucho, por favor intenta volver pronto ¿sí? Te quiero _

Sonreí ampliamente al escuchar su voz. Había estado tan ocupada estos últimos días que no me había quedado el tiempo siquiera de enviarle un correo electrónico.

Pero sabía que un mensaje de texto podría alegrarle el día.

_Estoy bien Shao, arriba del avión rumbo a Japón ¿Crees que nos podamos ver hoy? También te extraño mucho y te quiero._

Pulsé el botón enviar y me acomodé en mi asiento intentando mantener la calma y no mirar hacia abajo.

Sin embargo, el hecho de no estar haciendo nada me tenía intranquila, ya que me caracterizaba por ser una chica bastante proactiva e inquieta. Busqué nuevamente mi celular y volví a oír el mensaje de Shaoran.

Me gustaba que tuviera esos detalles conmigo, me hacían sentir única y especial. La forma en que podía decirme te quiero, y sólo a mí, me daba un privilegio por sobre las otras mujeres que habían pasado por su vida.

Pero ¿por qué me costaba tanto verlo con otra mujer que no fuera yo? Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta sobre todo ahora que tenía a Alex. No tenía derecho a prohibirle nada.

A mi mente volvió la conversación que tuvimos en el café.

Shaoran me había confesado que había alguien en su vida. Al principio no le di importancia, ya que a él llegaban mujeres por montón, pero su rostro era serio y noté que no estaba mintiendo.

Hasta el momento había intentado no darle vueltas al asunto, pero mi reacción en el departamento había sido una muestra de que el tema no estaba del todo superado.

Shaoran, mi mejor amigo, había encontrado a su mujer especial.

Aquel pensamiento me desanimó y sabía muy bien por qué. Shaoran no sólo era mi amigo, sino que también había sido el primer hombre en atraerme, aunque después de ir conociéndolo y notar que era todo un mujeriego perdí la esperanza de que alguna vez quisiera algo serio con alguien.

Y yo no estaba para que me crecieran unos cuernos del porte de un alce. Por esa razón también me di una oportunidad con Alex, creí que era bueno encontrar a alguien estable emocionalmente y que no me engañara al momento de darle la espalda.

No obstante, seguía pesándome que Shaoran perdiera sus detalles conmigo por otra mujer, sobre todo cuando Tomoyo me había dicho años atrás, cuando le confesé que me gustaba Shaoran, que estaba casi segura que terminaríamos juntos.

Ahora que sabía que estaba con Alex noté la decepción en sus ojos al ver que por primera vez se había equivocado en sus predicciones.

Me había invitado a una salida sólo para cerciorarse de que mi elección había sido la correcta. Si bien, Shaoran no era uno de sus predilectos a la hora de pareja, prefería un hombre que supiera incluso como me gustaba el café.

Suspiré por enésima vez durante el viaje que estaba a punto de terminar. Había pasado horas pensando en Shaoran y su posible nueva conquista.

Estaba claro que al llegar le preguntaría de qué iba todo eso.

Llegué cerca de las diez de la noche afuera del edificio. Había llamado a Shaoran para ver si podía ir a recogerme al aeropuerto, pero no respondió nunca la llamada. Salí cansadamente del taxi, esperando que el chofer bajara mi equipaje.

Caminé a paso lento hacia la entrada y llamé al ascensor. En ese momento unas risas a la entrada del edificio captaron mi atención. Me volteé a ver de quien se trataba y abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

Era Shaoran quien venía caminando tranquilamente al lado de esa mujer que no paraba de tomarle el brazo y sonreírle seductoramente.

Él al verme se sorprendió y amplió su sonrisa.

"¡Sak!" – Exclamó yendo hacia mi lado. Extendió sus brazos para luego envolverme en una cálida caricia – "No sabía que llegabas hoy"

Le esbocé una sonrisa débil y luego fijé mi vista en la susodicha – "Aizawa"

"Kinomoto, es un placer volver a vernos" – Amplió su sonrisa lo cual me irritó aun más – "Pero creo que es hora de irme"

Shaoran que no había dejado de mirarme se volteó a verla – "Ha sido un agrado Saho" – Se acercó hacia ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

Ella se limitó a sonreír – "Espero que nos veamos pronto" – Le guiñó un ojo y caminó en dirección a la salida.

Shaoran la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás de la mampara de vidrio.

"¿Por qué no fuiste a dejarla?" – Pregunté intentando concentrarme en los números del elevador que marcaban su descenso.

Shaoran me observó y se encogió de hombros- "No tengo por qué. Además quería saber cómo había estado tu viaje ¿Muy cansada?"

Asentí mientras ambos entrábamos al ascensor cuando éste abrió sus puertas. Al interior me fui en silencio intentando ordenar mis pensamientos.

¿Qué hacía Shaoran con Aizawa?

Recordé que la última vez que la vi con mi amigo, ellos llevaban saliendo una semana, siendo la única mujer que había durado tanto al lado de Shaoran.

Las puertas se abrieron y noté que Shaoran salía conmigo dejándome pasar primero. Avanzamos hacia mi departamento y entramos en él.

Dejé las maletas casi en la entrada y me fui directamente a la habitación. No tenía que invitar a Shaoran, ya que estaba segura que me seguiría y el camino se lo sabía bastante bien.

Cuando entró a mi habitación noté su peso al sentarse en mi cama. Por una extraña razón no quería mirarlo a la cara, sentía que con sólo hacerlo él podía leer la confusión por la que estaba pasando.

Un silencio se formó entre los dos hasta que él habló primero.

"¿Ha estado bien el viaje a China?" – Asentí teniendo escondida mi cabeza en la almohada – "¿Te lo has pasado bien?" – Volví a responder de la misma manera.

Escuché que Shaoran lanzaba un bufido al aire – "¿Estás molesta por algo? Si es por Saho créeme que ha sido una casualidad encontrármela en el parque"

Estaba actuando como una niña pequeña y no como una mujer adulta. Intenté dejar mi tontera de lado y me volteé a verlo. Cuando vio que lo observaba sonrió.

Maldita sea esa sonrisa sincera que me estaba lanzando.

"Te envié un mensaje de texto y estuve llamándote para ver si podías ir a recogerme al aeropuerto, pero ahora sé por qué no respondías"

Vi que sacaba su móvil y notaba con cierto asombro que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad.

"Lo siento Sak, de verdad que no escuché nada, tenía el móvil en silencio"

"Sí, claro" – Manifesté incrédula

"Es verdad, sabes que nunca te he mentido" – Respondió con cierta molestia – "Además tú no diste noticias por tres días. Te escribía y llamaba pero nunca respondías"

"Estaba muy ocupada con el trabajo y cuando llegaba al hotel terminaba muerta" – Inquirí frunciendo el ceño.

Shaoran desvió la mirada con pesadez – "¿Qué nos pasa? Últimamente siento que peleamos por todo" – Expresó con pesar

Suavicé mi rostro al notar que él también estaba afectado – "Eso mismo me estaba preguntando ¿Será que nos estamos distanciando?"

Aquella frase lo tensó por completo y volteó a verme – "No, hemos sido amigos por tantos años, no puede ser eso"

Sabía que ambos estábamos cambiando, pero ¿Tenía que manifestarse así? ¿Por qué simplemente no disfrutábamos de la hermosa amistad que teníamos e incluíamos a nuestras respectivas parejas?

Esa interrogante me hizo recordar el tema pendiente con Shaoran y la supuesta pretendiente que andaba rondando.

"Shaoran tengo una pregunta que hacerte" – Le dije tranquilamente – "Pero quiero que me respondas con la verdad"

* * **Shaoran *** *

Le sonreí torcidamente a Sakura, pero en el fondo quería ocultar el nerviosismo del cual estaba siendo preso.

"Lo que quieras Sak, aunque no te daré el secreto de la seducción" – Le guiñé un ojo y por lo menos me sonrió.

"Bobo" – Me lanzó un cojín a la cara que logré atrapar con facilidad.

Vi que se sentaba apoyándose en el respaldo de su cama. Jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos y ese simple gesto me pareció divertido.

"Si no me preguntas me haré viejo de tanto esperar" – Le dije para que se animara a decir lo que quería saber.

"¿Recuerdas ese día en la cafetería cuando te conté que me iría Nueva York con Alex?"

"Como olvidarlo" – Respondí lanzando un gruñido – "¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"Bueno, durante esa conversación me dijiste que habías encontrado a alguien ¿Es cierto?"

Me tensé al momento y comencé a jugar con el cojín que antes me había lanzado. Claramente no podía decirle que esa vez de quien hablaba era ella y sabía que Sakura no descansaría hasta que le diera el nombre de una mujer.

"Sí" – Respondí serio – "Pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver ahora?"

"Todo Shaoran" – Fijó su mirada esmeralda en la mía – "Porque te cuento todo de mi vida y siento que eres tú quien no me hace parte de la suya" – Aquello lo había dicho con un tono melancólico y lamenté haberla puesto en esta situación.

"Sakura" – La llamé tomándole sus manos – "Tú formas parte de toda mi vida, eres mi mejor amiga ¿Recuerdas?"

Noté que bajaba su vista intentando esconder las pequeñas lágrimas que caían.

"No llores mi pequeña" – Me acerqué hasta abrazarla y acunarla entre mis brazos – "No quería contarte nada porque tenía miedo"

Ella alzó su vista y ¡Dios! No debió haberlo hecho porque sus ojos tenían un hechizo del cual me costaba bastante escapar.

"¿Miedo a qué?" – Preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas

"Pues a perderte" – Ella me miró confusa ante mis palabras – "No quería que te enfadaras y terminaras alejándote de mí"

"¿Por qué ocurriría eso Shaoran? Eres mi amigo y ante todo quiero tu felicidad"

Eso sonaba muy lindo en sus labios y Sakura lo decía sin saber que tenerla cerca era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

"Lo sé Sak, pero a veces las cosas… se complican un poco y es necesario dejar que sigan su curso porque podemos salir lastimados"

"No entiendo lo que dices Shaoran" – Manifestó sin despegar su vista de mi – "Me dices que tienes miedo que me enfade y después que podemos salir lastimados"

"Ahora no lo entiendes Sakura, pero después lo harás"

"Es que no quiero entenderlo después Shaoran, quiero saber por qué tanto misterio con el nombre de una mujer ¿Acaso la conozco?"

No podía mentirle y menos en su cara, por lo que asentí despacio.

"¿Es Saho?" – Me quedé en silencio sin mostrarle expresión alguna. Al notar que yo no hacía nada abrió sus ojos sorprendida – "Por eso temías que me enfadara, por el incidente que tuvimos hacia un tiempo"

Sakura tenía una facilidad tremenda de sacar conclusiones erróneas, pero claramente ahora yo no podía hacer nada por corregirlas, ya que ella por su cuenta había llegado a un nombre facilitándome la tarea.

Bajó su vista hacia nuestras manos enlazadas – "Cuando la vi hoy supe que era ella" – Comenzó a decir – "No sé por qué me extraña tanto si esa vez que se conocieron fue la mujer que más duró a tu lado. Es bonita y al parecer la única con un poco mas de cerebro que el desfile que ha pasado por tu apartamento"

Sonreí acariciando su espalda y escuchándola suspirar. En realidad no me apetecía seguir hablando del tema, porque ahora que Sakura sabía que alguien ocupaba mi corazón, lo más probable es que quisiera mantener distancias.

"Es tarde Sak y tienes que descansar" – Me moví dejándola en su cama y poniéndome de pie – "Mañana podremos conversar un poco más" – Dije sonriéndole.

Ella me miró con ojos de cachorro abandonado y antes que me alejara de su cama alcanzó a tomar mi mano.

"Quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor"

Esa proposición hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir a mil por horas y no pude evitar mostrarle mi asombro. Era obvio que no se refería al plano sexual y que sólo necesitaba mi compañía en esos momentos.

Ella se movió hacia un lado de la cama dejándome un espacio. Me senté quitándome la chaqueta y los zapatos y nos acomodamos bajo la ropa. Sakura se acurrucó a mi lado. Apagué la luz y pasé un brazo por su cintura atrayéndola hacia mí.

Sabía que aquello era de lo mas masoquista que pudiera existir, pero sólo quería aprovechar la oportunidad que me estaba regalando la vida.

"Buenas noches Shaoran" – Susurró contra mi pecho

"Buenas noches Sakura" – Respondí cerrando los ojos.

Y es que ella no podía imaginar el torbellino de emociones que me estaba provocando en ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Lo sé, lo sé ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización y pido disculpas por ello. La verdad es que tenía el capítulo listo, pero empecé a leer la historia y habían ciertos detalles que no me gustaban.<strong>

**En fin… esperando que me disculpen y puedan comentar qué les pareció el capítulo!**

**Besos a todos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV: El maldito beso**

*** * Shaoran * * **

Comenzaba una nueva semana de trabajo. Con Sakura nos habíamos visto un par de veces, aunque no muchas como yo hubiera querido, ya que el novio de ella apareció de sorpresa y como nunca se quedaría un mes completo.

El tipo había salido de vacaciones y no dudó en venir donde mi amiga. Ella estaba muy feliz con él y yo tuve que comerme la frustración de verles como se besaban apasionadamente en ciertas ocasiones.

Intentaba por todos los medios concentrarme en otra cosa, como la televisión y el programa de competencias, que por cierto era un asco, pero me llenaba de rabia ver como el imbécil le metía la lengua a Sakura alcanzando, como si no fuera demasiado, su garganta.

De hecho ahora me encontraba en esta situación. Sakura se le había ocurrido la genial idea de invitarme a cenar con ellos, a lo cual me negué rotundamente, pero ella me había dicho que quería incluirme en su vida y que por favor hiciera un esfuerzo.

No tuve más remedio que aceptar y ahora me encontraba sentado en un sofá individual y la pareja feliz muy abrazados en otro.

Eriol me había dicho si podía ser más idiota y masoquista, que cómo soportaba tanto y sólo pude encogerme de hombros.

Y ahora que lo pienso, ni yo tampoco sabía por qué era tan estúpido de estar aguantando semejante espectáculo. De reojo miré a Sakura que suspiraba como por enésima vez en lo que llevaba el maldito beso.

Veía cómo sus manos se enredaban en el cabello de la nuca de Alex y cómo las manos de éste sujetaban fuertemente su cintura. Al ver la escena sentí envidia.

Sí, envidia de que fuera a él a quien besara y no a mí.

Suspiré profundamente y pensé en que ya no podría resistir más. Así que me puse de pie, dejé el control remoto en la mesa de centro y caminé en dirección a la puerta.

"Hey Sakura me voy" – Dije molesto colocando la mano en la puerta – "Nos vemos"

Mi amiga cortó el beso y me miró sorprendida – "¿Te vas? ¿Por qué?"

Por primera vez me dieron ganas de gritarle lo primero que se me venía a la mente, decirle que era una tonta por fijarse en él, por no estar siquiera un minuto pendiente de mí y dejarme como cual idiota mirando la escenita de enamorados.

También me dieron ganas de decirle que la amaba, que nadie lo haría como yo que conocía todo de ella, que podríamos a llegar a ser felices si me diera la oportunidad…

Pero todo eso quedó ahí… en mi mente.

"Porque sí" – Respondí secamente – "Creo que tienes mejores cosas que hacer y yo debo ver temas del trabajo"

Ella se acercó mirándome aún confundida, pero yo desvié la mirada para que no fuera evidente lo ofuscado que me sentía.

"¿Estas molesto?" – Me susurró acercándose levemente a mi rostro.

Rodé mis ojos exasperado, me encantaba que fuera despistada y todo pero justamente ahora esa virtud/ defecto me tenía estresado.

"Estoy cansado y mañana tengo que trabajar temprano"

Me miró a los ojos insistentemente, pero en ningún momento hice contacto visual con ella. Vi cómo se acercaba a su novio y le decía algo que no alcancé a oír. Al parecer no era bueno porque noté que el tipo fruncía el ceño y me lanzaba una mirada de odio.

Aunque yo no lo hacía nada de mal, poco me importaba que supiera lo mal que me caía. Sakura le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y volvió conmigo.

"Vamos a hablar" – Más que una petición fue una orden y me tomó de la mano guiándome hacia la salida.

No puse resistencia aunque debería haberlo hecho porque cuando noté que me llevaba hacia mi departamento me solté de un golpe de su agarre.

Ella se volteó a mirarme y frunció el ceño

"Explícame que te pasa Shaoran" – nuevamente estaba usando ese tono autoritario que estaba comenzando a molestarme.

"Nada, sólo quería irme al departamento" – Al parecer mi vista estaba más entretenida observando los números del ascensor marcar.

"No te creo" – Repuso ella –"Estuviste normal durante la tarde, porque tampoco puedo decir que estabas contento hoy con nosotros ¿o me equivoco?"

"No, sabes que me carga estar de sobra y hoy fui prácticamente el violinista de ustedes ¿A qué ahora deseas que te toque una pieza?" – Mi tono irónico salió a la luz y simplemente ya no podría controlarlo.

"No seas ridículo Shaoran, sólo quería pasar una tarde con dos de mis personas más importantes, ¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta?"

Puse una mirada de compasión bastante mal actuada –"Que consideración de tu parte Sakura"

"No tienes por qué ser tan pesado Shaoran ¿Acaso te cae mal Alex? ¿Es eso?"

Como decirle con sutileza que el tipo me caía fatal, pero simplemente no podía hacer eso. Sakura ante todo era mi mejor amiga y yo no estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles. Además enojándonos sólo conseguiría alejarla más de lo que ya estaba.

"No Sakura, tu novio no tiene nada que ver con esto"

"Entonces ¿Por qué estás molesto?" – Su voz se suavizó y logró alcanzar una de mis manos.

Aquel gesto desarmó todo mi enojo y la odiaba por eso, porque era capaz de manipular, sin siquiera darse cuenta, mis emociones.

"No me gusta estar de más Sak" – Respondí suspirando profundamente – "Sé que tienes ahora un novio y quieres pasar tiempo con él, sólo que me ha costado acostumbrarme a la idea"

Ella parpadeó confundida sin entender muy bien lo que le estaba diciendo.

"Tener que compartirte ha sido lo peor que me ha podido pasar" – Dije sin más – "Ahora no estás conmigo siempre y eso me ha puesto celoso"

*** * Sakura * ***

No pude evitar sonrojarme al escuchar las palabras de Shaoran.

¿Cómo podía admitir así de fácil que estaba celoso?

"Y-yo…" – Las palabras no me salían porque simplemente no sabía que decirle.

Su dedo índice levantó mi rostro por el mentón – "No tienes que dar alguna explicación, soy yo el que no sabe qué hacer"

Su sonrisa sincera y sus ojos ámbares brillando no lograron tranquilizarme en lo absoluto.

"Sakura" – la voz de Alex me sobresaltó. Me giré rápidamente y noté su rostro enfadado – "Estoy esperándote"

"S-sí" – Miré a Shaoran que suspiró profundamente

"Ve Sak, después hablaremos"

Shaoran siguió su camino hacia el departamento y yo me acerqué a Alex quien me tomó de la mano y me llevó a rastras hacia la puerta. Cuando entramos sólo escuché el gran portazo que dio mi novio.

"¿Qué ha sido todo eso Sakura?" – Preguntó Alex molesto – "Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo…" – Dejó su frase a medio terminar.

"Shaoran y yo sólo estábamos conversando, no estábamos haciendo nada malo" – Repuse molesta

"Pues no es lo que se notaba" – Respondió fastidiado.

"¿Qué intentas decir? No estábamos haciendo nada" –Sus ojos rodaron con exasperación – "Estoy diciendo la verdad Alex"

Pasó por mi lado y se sentó en el sofá colocando una pose defensiva, sin embargo en ningún momento volvió a mirarme.

Moví mi cabeza negativamente y de verdad quería arreglar las cosas, pero al parecer Alex no estaba pensando en lo mismo. Me acerqué hacia él y me puse a su lado, sin embargo, él parecía estar ignorándome por completo. Lentamente posé mi mano sobre la suya.

"Lo siento" – Hablé sabiendo que estaba escuchándome – "No quería que te enfadaras"

Alex volvió su vista al frente y lentamente la fijó en mi rostro. Sentía como sus orbes castañas me escudriñaban buscando quién sabe qué cosa.

"No puedo evitarlo Sakura" – Respondió entrelazando sus dedos con los míos – "Vi como lo mirabas y eso me puso furioso. Parecías estar hipnotizada por ese idiota"

Sus palabras me tensaron por completo y me mantuve en silencio.

"No escuché nada de su conversación pero estaban tan serios que…" Cerró sus ojos y apretó mi mano con fuerza.

"¿Qué...?" – Quería que terminara la frase y por segunda vez me dejó con la duda sobre sus palabras.

Me abrazó con fuerza como si me fuera a desvanecer - "¿Por qué no te vienes unos días conmigo a Nueva York? Así planeamos tu traslado definitivo"

Me sorprendí ante su proposición – "P-pero…"

"Sería bueno que pasaras unos días conmigo, ya que pronto tendré que marcharme y créeme que cada vez me cuesta más despedirme de ti mi Sakura"

"No puedo Alex, pronto será el cumpleaños de Tomoyo, no me perdonará si falto a su fiesta"

"Está bien" – Dijo desanimado – "Creí que sería buena idea estar mas tiempo juntos"

"Lo sé Alex" - Reposé mi cabeza en su hombro cerrando mis ojos, no obstante los abrí casi de inmediato al pensar en lo que me había dicho Shaoran.

"_Me ha puesto celoso"_

¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilo?

Después de aquella pelea con Alex no supe en dos semanas de Shaoran. No contestaba mis llamadas ni tampoco hacía sus habituales visitas por mi departamento. No entendía muy bien qué lo había hecho esfumarse.

Aunque después recordé que él estaba saliendo con Saho Aizawa y que quizás eso no le dejaba tiempo para mí. Estaban a punto de acabarse las vacaciones de Alex, aunque había prometido volver para asistir conmigo al cumpleaños de Tomoyo.

Estaba cocinando mientras pensaba en ello, cuando unos brazos rodearon mi cintura.

"Hmm, eso huele exquisito" – La voz de Alex susurrando en mi oído me provocó cosquillas – "Veo que no he tenido mal ojo contigo, eh"

Giré mi rostro para intentar mirarlo – "¿O sea que sólo estás conmigo porque cocino bien?" – me hice la ofendida, sin embargo estaba sonriendo.

"Claro, y porque eres hermosa, divertida, lista y porque me quieres" – Apoyó su mentón en mi hombro y me estrechó con más fuerza – "Porque me quieres ¿cierto?"

Su pregunta me tensó por completo y no porque no supiera la respuesta sino porque presentía que Alex sospechaba que en mi interior las cosas no andaban muy bien que digamos.

"Pues claro, bobo ¿o creerías que estoy contigo porque sí?"

"Hermosa" – Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me soltó – "Pondré la mesa por mientras"

Seguí picando las verduras de manera ausente. La verdad es que nos llevábamos bastante bien con Alex, congeniábamos en todo y poco a poco íbamos conociendo los gustos del otro, aun así sentía que nuestra relación no estaba del todo completa.

"¿Y cómo que tu amigo no ha venido a fastidiarnos?" – Preguntó mientras dejaba los cubiertos sobre la mesa – "Hace unos días que no se pasa por acá"

Me giré para verlo y no pude evitar sentirme nostálgica – "Shaoran tiene novia, lo más probable es que ahora esté con ella"

Alex se sorprendió y observó mi rostro ensombrecido, frunciendo el ceño – "¿De verdad tiene novia?"

"Sí, es una chica con la cual salió hacía un tiempo" – Respondí volviendo al trabajo de las verduras.

"Vaya" – Dijo Alex – "Así que el descarado tenía una novia escondida"

"Alex, Shaoran no es ningún descarado" – Respondí colocando las verduras en la mesa. –"Simplemente ya tiene con quien estar"

Sentí su mirada cuando me volteé a buscar los platos y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que me senté.

"¿No comes?" – Dije inocentemente, aunque sabía que Alex se había quedado con más de una pregunta en su mente.

"Claro" - Respondió

*** * Shaoran * ***

Había decidido no volver a ver a Sakura durante un tiempo. Era necesario para mi sanidad mental dejar las cosas tal cual estaban, ya había hablado suficiente la última vez que nos vimos y por poco casi le digo lo que siento.

No sabía si odiar o no al tipo por habernos interrumpido, pero al parecer el destino no quería que Sakura supiera de mis sentimientos.

"Shaoran, ¿me estás escuchando?" – Volví a la realidad al escuchar la voz de Saho. Parpadeé confundido fijando mi vista en su rostro que mostraba una sonrisa irónica – "Tienes esa costumbre de quedarte en la luna"

"Lo siento ¿Qué decías?"

Estos días sin Sakura me había refugiado en la compañía de Saho, con quien el tiempo se pasaba un poco más rápido de lo normal. Sabía que en cierta forma estaba utilizando a la chica para no volver a mi capricho, pero al parecer a ella no le disgustaba en absoluto.

"Te preguntaba si irías a la fiesta de la que me contaste"

"Sí, aunque no tengo ganas la verdad" – Respondí desanimado – "Sólo iré porque Tomoyo es la novia de mi amigo, nada más"

"Y también estará Kinomoto ahí"

Fruncí el ceño con desagrado al pensar que ella estaría ahí con su novio. Había optado por contarle la verdad de mis sentimientos a Saho, ya que en una de nuestras salidas, ella había intentado lograr algo conmigo por lo cual tuve que detenerla y decirle la verdad.

Al principio se había disgustado, pero pronto me dijo que ella ya lo sabía, que era bastante obvio y que mi rostro me delataba por completo. Ahí entendí el por qué Alex me sacaba de mis casillas cuando nos juntábamos los tres, el muy condenado debía de saber que estaba interesado en Sakura.

"Lo sé, por eso mismo quisiera saber si te gustaría ir conmigo, Eriol estará pendiente de su novia y claramente no deseo andar solo por ahí"

Saho se largó a reír – "¿Y tú crees que las chicas no se te acercarán? ¿Acaso me estás tomando el pelo al decirme que estarás solo? Está claro que eso no pasará mi querido Shaoran"

Sonreí torcidamente porque Saho tenía razón, las chicas se me acercaban bastante, sin embargo a la que yo quería estaba prácticamente inalcanzable en estos momentos.

"El encanto Li no es poca cosa, querida" – Respondí con autosuficiencia guiñándole un ojo

"Que patán puedes llegar a ser Shaoran" – Repuso divertida – "Aunque lo admito, sigues estando tan guapo como antes"

Aquel comentario no me causó vergüenza alguna, sino todo lo contrario. Me largué a reír porque esa chica era tan igual a mí que sus palabras no lograban sonrojarme.

"Tú no te quedas atrás Saho, sigues igual de hermosa y atractiva"

"Eso lo sé, cariño" – Tomó su vaso y lo alzó – "¿Qué te parece si brindamos por ello?"

Alcé mi trago y choqué con el de ella –"Salud entonces"

Después de haber bailado un rato con Saho decidimos que era momento de ir a casa. La acompañé hasta su hogar y me dirigí hacia mi departamento. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando figuraba subiendo por el ascensor.

Salí caminando hacia mi puerta cuando vi a Sakura sentada, apoyada en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Sakura?" – Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y me observó.

"Shaoran" – Se puso de pie restregándose sus esmeraldas – "Estaba esperándote"

Caminé hacia ella y abrí mi departamento. Entramos y se sentó en el sofá.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – Expresé lanzando un bostezo – "Estoy un poco cansado"

"Quería conversar contigo sobre un asunto" – Dijo sin despegar su vista de mí – "Estuve esperándote hace un rato y supuse que habías salido, pero me había propuesto conversar esto hoy"

"¿Tan importante es? ¿No podemos esperar hasta mañana?"

Sakura empuñó sus manos – "Sé que estás cansado, que tuviste una cita genial y lo siento por ser tan cargosa" – Sus palabras estaban cargadas de molestia e ironía

"¿Qué pasa?" – Expresé sentándome en la mesa de centro y quedando frente a ella.

Al ver mi cercanía instantáneamente se echo hacia atrás desviando su mirada – "Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, hace días que no sé de ti y quise saber si estabas bien"

"Estoy perfectamente" – Respondí pasándome una mano por mi cabello desordenado – "He estado ocupado por eso no he tenido tiempo de ir a verte"

"Claro" – Dijo casi en un susurro – "Ahora que estás con Aizawa tienes otras cosas"

Claramente había pasado tiempo con Saho, pero no como para no ir a ver a Sakura, aunque no tenía intenciones de aclarar este punto por lo que asentí en silencio. La miré detenidamente y noté que el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido.

"¿Marcha todo bien?" – Sabía a lo que se refería y era mi supuesto romance con Saho.

"Normal" – Me encogí de hombros despreocupado – "Nada relevante la verdad"

"Ya veo" – Dijo cansinamente.

Se formó un silencio tan incomodo entre nosotros que me sentí nostálgico al notar como lo nuestro había cambiado radicalmente. Quizás era tiempo de que me dejara de tonterías y le dijera la verdad.

Pero… ¿Y si ella no reaccionaba como esperaba? Todo estaría perdido, aunque pensándolo bien, las cosas ya se estaban poniendo mal, así que me arriesgaría.

"Sak…" – La llamé tomando sus manos entre las mías. Ante ese gesto se sobresaltó, sin embargo no hizo ademán de cortar el contacto – "Sé que últimamente he estado extraño, que no he sido un buen amigo"

Sus ojos me miraban expectantes invitándome a seguir.

"También sé que piensas que estoy en un romance con Aizawa, pero déjame decirte que eso no es verdad"

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida – "P-pero si tú y ella…"

"Eso lo dedujiste sola, en ningún momento dije que era cierto" – Aferré aun mas sus manos en un intento de armarme de valor – "Porque ella no puede gustarme, si es otra chica la que me interesa"

La vi tragar pesado, pero no emitió ninguna palabra.

"Sakura yo…" – Mi corazón latía desbocado, sentía que en cualquier momento se me saldría.

Miré sus labios entreabiertos y no sé que en momento fui acercando mi rostro al de ella, notando como nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban. Acaricié su mejilla y no dejé de mirarla esperando que ella me diera alguna señal buena o mala.

*** * Sakura * ***

Shaoran había acercado su rostro peligrosamente al mío. Mi cabeza me decía que huyera, que eso no estaba bien, pero mi corazón me gritaba fuertemente que me quedara quieta y esperara.

No despegué en ningún momento mi vista de sus bellos ojos ámbares y sólo era consciente de los latidos de mi corazón y esa sensación de que todo está dando vueltas.

Sentía la cálida respiración de mi amigo y su mano en mi mejilla, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente.

Cuando noté que sus labios se acercaban lentamente, recordé que nunca nos habíamos besado y millones de dudas se apoderaron de mi. Shaoran era un experto en la seducción, pero yo no.

"S-shaoran…" – Susurré. El me seguía mirando intensamente hasta que posó sus labios en los míos de manera suave.

¡Dios, estaba siendo besada por Shaoran Li!

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar, al principio fue una leve caricia, pero pronto su boca comenzó a moverse buscando más de mí. No sé en qué minuto abrí mis labios que se acomodaron perfectamente a los de él.

Su beso fue aumentando de intensidad y su lengua buscaba la mía casi con desesperación. Lo abracé colocando mis manos en su nuca y acariciando su cabello rebelde. Lo oí suspirar al momento en que se sentaba junto a mí en el sofá.

Su mano viajó a mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él en un gesto posesivo. Me sentía morir, tanto tiempo esperando esto que me parecía casi irreal lo que estaba viviendo. Sin embargo, mi mente astuta empezó a forjar un miedo terrible.

¿Y si Shaoran sólo quería agregarme a su lista de trofeos? Había sido la única que no había caído en sus redes hasta ahora. Además nunca había mostrado interés en mí, quizás ahora que estaba con Alex…

¡Maldita sea, Alex!

Me separé bruscamente de Shaoran que se sorprendió ante mi reacción.

"Sakura"

"E-esto, no…" – Me levanté de un salto y le di la espalda – "No puede ser esto Shaoran, prometimos nunca besarnos… ¡Lo prometiste!" – Le grité al momento que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"Sakura, escúchame" – Shaoran había puesto una mano en mi hombro, pero me volteé asustada, aunque eso fue peor, porque ver su rostro preocupado y aún más al ver mis lagrimas correr por mis mejillas.

"Esto no tenía que pasar" – Dije tapándome el rostro con mis manos – "Tu y yo somos amigos"

"Esto tenía que pasar Sakura, tu y yo queríamos que pasara" – Su tono de voz era seguro pero no concordaba con el brillo de temor que mostraban sus ojos

"Y-yo no quería" – Mentí – "Ahora que le diré a Alex, él…"

Shaoran volvió a acercarse pero no se lo permití. Di unos rápidos pasos hacia la puerta abriéndola.

"Sakura no te vayas" – Me suplicó – "Conversemos"

"Ahora no puedo Shaoran, simplemente no puedo…" Salí corriendo hacia las escaleras hasta llegar a mi departamento y cerrar de un portazo. Me quedé apoyada en la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Había engañado a Alex, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba del todo, sino haber disfrutado de aquel maldito beso que mi mejor amigo me había dado.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos! Esperando que estén muy bien. La verdad es que he quedado en shock con este nuevo capítulo porque simplemente las cosas no iban a pasar de este modo, pero ya saben, uno propone las musas disponen jajaja. ¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Debo ser honesta y creo que esta historia me ha hecho pensar en que he perdido un poco la esencia para escribir, no sé, creo que la trama en sí es buena, pero que no he sabido bien plasmarla en palabras, además que emocionalmente no había estado muy bien entonces si escribía algo sentía que no lo estaba haciendo bien. En todo caso ustedes son los que juzgan…**

**No les quito más tiempo y solo les pido que se den unos minutos para hacerme llegar un review, de verdad que es maravilloso sentirse apoyada en los proyectos :D**

**Nos vemos en un nuevo capítulo**

**Eien_Li**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V: Reencontrándonos**

*** * Shaoran * ***

La había cagado y hasta el fondo.

Después de ver salir a Sakura, prácticamente corriendo, del departamento no me habían dado ganas de seguirla puesto que las cosas podrían haberse puesto peores.

Había cometido la peor estupidez de mi vida, sin embargo una parte de mi decía que estaba bien aquello.

_Sí, claro._

¿Cómo iba a estar bien eso? Ella había salido despavorida de mi lado. ¿Acaso esperaba algo distinto?

Sí, esperaba que ella viera lo que sentía y que me correspondiera. Era lo lógico.

Pero el destino no estaba muy feliz conmigo porque del resultado sólo me quedaba el recuerdo de sus labios. Llevé la mano hacia mi boca sintiendo el fuego que me había dejado el toque de Sakura.

Quemaba y lo peor es que concordaba con ella, no debía haberla besado porque ahora quería más.

Estaba mirando por la ventana viendo los automóviles pasar. El mundo parecía seguir su ritmo como si nada hubiera pasado. Intenté imaginarme si habría alguien igual de patético que yo, lamentándome como lo estaba haciendo en ese minuto.

Apoyé la frente en la ventana y cerré mis ojos. Me sentía perdido, confuso, con ganas de mandar todo a la mierda. Estaba tan enrabiado conmigo mismo porque el temor y el miedo me corrían por las venas.

"¿En qué momento te hiciste tan débil Shaoran?"

La respuesta no había llegado a mí en ningún momento. De hecho de aquél suceso habían pasado dos semanas, dos malditas y eternas semanas sin saber nada de Sakura.

Había intentado contactarme con ella sin resultados. Se negó a responder mis llamadas, como tampoco abría la puerta cuando iba a verla.

Al tercer día opté que era mejor dejarla en paz, ya la había embarrado lo suficiente y claramente la había perdido en todos los sentidos.

Eriol me había llamado recordándome el cumpleaños de Tomoyo. Le había dicho que quizás no iría por un viaje de trabajo, pero Eriol había sido categórico al decirme que si no iba al mega evento me pasaría de mal amigo.

¿Qué tanto alboroto por un simple cumpleaños?

Desde antes del incidente de Sakura mis ganas por asistir a la fiesta eran prácticamente nulas y ahora obviamente no tenía intenciones de encontrarme con ella. Aunque después pensé que las fiestas de Tomoyo se caracterizaban por ser a lo grande y que cien invitados eran sólo la cuarta parte.

¿Cuál era la probabilidad que entre tanta gente me encontrara con Sakura?

_Nulas._

El sonido de la puerta me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Era temprano para recibir visitas y supuse que podía ser algún vecino o…

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido y con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas por el hecho de pensar que detrás de esa puerta se encontraba aquella mujer de ojos verdes que me traía loco.

Sin siquiera mirar por el ojal abrí de golpe intentando mantener la calma. No obstante, el rostro sonriente de Parker me dejó helado.

"¿Qué tal Li?" – Dijo con naturalidad.

Fruncí el ceño y comencé a observar por detrás de él, teniendo la esperanza de que apareciera Sakura. El hombre escudriñó mis movimientos y no tardó en aclarar mis dudas.

"Sakura está en el departamento, he venido por mi cuenta"

"¿Qué quieres?" – Pregunté serio y apoyado en la puerta sin invitarlo a pasar. Alex se largó a reír por mi conducta a la defensiva.

"Tranquilo hombre que no vengo con intenciones de pelear contigo. He llegado hace unos días a Japón sólo para acompañar a Sakura al cumpleaños de su amiga"

Seguía viendo al hombre que se decía ser el novio de mi amiga.

"La verdad es que la última vez las cosas entre nosotros estuvieron un poco… tensas" – Repuso tranquilamente – "Y Sakura me ha contado que tienes una novia"

Cuando me dijo aquello supe que Sakura no le había dicho nada a su novio de las últimas noticias, que Saho no era mi novia y segundo que la había besado.

"Ve al grano Parker, estaba por salir" – Contesté sin una pizca de educación. El tipo parecía relajado y amable muy contrario a lo que sentía en esos momentos.

"La verdad es que siempre pensé que te gustaba Sakura, pero veo que me equivoqué por lo que me gustaría que aceptaras mi invitación como una forma de disculpa"

"¿Invitación?"

"Sí, me gustaría que vinieras a cenar con tu novia esta noche al departamento de Sakura"

Me sorprendí con la propuesta que me hizo y lo primero que pensé es que el tipo era un real idiota por creer que por el simple hecho de tener novia no estaría interesado en la suya.

"No creo que pueda Parker, lo siento"

"Oh, vamos Li, es sólo ir a cenar. Tampoco es algo que nunca hubieras hecho antes"

"Estaré ocupado durante todo el día. Además no he consultado con Saho"

Noté cómo el rostro de Alex se notaba divertido – "Supongo que Saho es tu novia. Lindo nombre eh"

"No quiero ser grosero, pero no puedo aceptar tu invitación"

Y estaba claro el por qué. Lo más seguro es que Sakura no tuviera idea de la invitación, ya que no creía que su anhelo fuera verme si hasta ese día se había negado a verme.

"No seas así Li, Sakura se sentirá muy decepcionada si no vas, por algo eres su amigo"

Algo en mi interior me decía que no lo hiciera, que este tipo tramaba algo. Me parecía muy raro que de un momento a otro fuera tan amable conmigo cuando la vez anterior las ganas de golpearme se le leían en todo el rostro.

Pero el hecho de decir que Sakura se sentiría muy decepcionada me hizo pensar que ella estaba al tanto.

"Sakura…" – Dudé un momento en preguntar – "¿Ella sabe de esto?"

"Claro que sí" – Respondió seguro – "Sino, no habría venido hasta acá"

Me pareció que el sujeto no mentía, aún así no estaba muy convencido porque no entendía lo que Sakura estaba haciendo.

"Hmm…" – Dudé un poco antes de responder – "Le preguntaré a Saho que piensa"

Alex me dio una palmada en el hombro – "Me alegra que hayas aceptado. Además creo que es bueno que aproveches el tiempo cerca de tu _amiga_"

Lo miré nuevamente frunciendo el ceño al notar la sugerencia de sus palabras.

"Recuerda que pronto ella se irá conmigo a Nueva York"

"Ahh"

Me había olvidado por completo que aun estaba el maldito viaje de por medio. No me extrañaría que Sakura agarrara sus maletas y se fuera hoy mismo con tal de no verme.

"Entonces te esperamos a las ocho en el departamento de Sak"

Que desgraciado. Sólo yo la llamaba así.

"Nos vemos"

Vi a Parker marcharse como su andar despreocupado y no podía evitar pensar que esto no estaba nada de bien.

*** * Sakura * ***

Alex había llegado nuevamente a Japón y no podía estar más que agradecida que hubiera venido en el momento preciso.

Después de salir prácticamente corriendo del departamento de Shaoran no había podido sacarme de la cabeza sus labios sobre los míos.

No quería aceptar que al momento de posar su boca sobre la mía había perdido la razón de la realidad que me rodeaba. El estómago se había contraído de manera abrupta, sintiendo cómo aquellas mariposas revoloteaban contentas.

Esa noche no había dormido y solo me había limitado a darme vueltas en mi cama, pensando y pensando.

¿Cómo podía ser que con sólo un beso, Shaoran hubiera derrumbado cualquier muro que me había puesto para no sentir nada por él?

Y lo peor es que Shaoran había intentado contactarme pero tenía tanto miedo de lo que pasaría que no fui capaz de darle la cara. Aunque debía admitir que cuando dejó de hacerlo me había dado mucha rabia y la teoría de que era solo un trofeo mas para lo colección había vuelto a aparecer.

Pero después pensé que Shaoran era muy perceptivo y había captado el mensaje que yo misma, de manera inconsciente, le había dado. El no recibir ni sus llamadas y visitas era una clara respuesta de que no quería verlo y él aceptó eso.

A las dos semanas después apareció Alex con su típica sonrisa en el umbral de mi puerta. Al verlo, el sentimiento de culpa apareció y me lancé a sus brazos como si de ello dependiera mi vida.

Él había se había extrañado de mi comportamiento, diciéndome que era la primera vez que me veía tan cariñosa. Al esconder mi rostro en su pecho mi culpa creció al darme cuenta que durante dos semanas estuve pensando más en mi mejor amigo y me había olvidado casi por completo de su existencia.

Estaba preparando el desayuno cuando Alex me preguntó cuál era el número de departamento de Shaoran.

"Es el número ocho" – Respondí sin dejar de ver los huevos revueltos – "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Curiosidad simplemente" – Había dicho tranquilamente – "¿Y sabes si aún tiene novia?"

La pregunta me tensó por completo porque antes que Alex hubiera vuelto a Nueva York le había dicho que Shaoran tenía novia. Sin embargo, no le había contado que aquello sólo había sido una equivocación.

Estaba por decirle que todo era un malentendido pero me detuve al pensar que si decía aquello, Alex se volvería nuevamente paranoico con respecto a la _amistad_ que teníamos con Shaoran. Además tampoco podía decirle que nos habíamos besado.

"N-no lo sé, no he hablado con él últimamente" – Mentí intentando concentrarme en los huevos que se cocían.

"¿Qué te parece si los invitamos a cenar hoy?"

Me giré sorprendida ante su idea – "¿A-a cenar dices?"

"Sí, sé que antes de irme estaba con la loca idea de que Li sentía algo por ti, pero no creo que sea tan patán como para tener novia y estar pensando en otra chica"

Había sonreído y yo no podía siquiera razonar lo que me estaba diciendo en esos momentos

"Entonces creí que era bueno hacer las paces con él, admito que no me gusta la cercanía que ustedes tienen, pero dado que pronto te irás conmigo tampoco quiero ser egoísta contigo mi Sak"

Se había acercado y me había rodeado la cintura con sus brazos. Su mentón descansaba en mi hombro y su aliento acariciaba mi mejilla.

"¿Qué te parece mi idea?" - Había preguntado – "Quiero hacer todo lo posible para que disfrutes tu ultima estadía aquí"

Sonreí nerviosamente sin mirarlo puesto que si lo hacía vería el terror que reflejaban mis ojos.

"Puede que Shaoran no pueda, él siempre está ocupado con cosas del trabajo, además a lo mejor Aizawa tampoco pueda"

"Iré a preguntarle" – Me había soltado no sin antes haber depositado un beso en mi cuello – "Volveré para el desayuno"

"¡Espera!" – Le grité – "¿No sería mejor que este día fuera sólo para nosotros?"

Alex había sonreído y se había acercado para darme un suave beso en los labios.

"Tenemos toda una vida para nosotros mi Sak. Deja que haga algo por ti esta vez" – Se había alejado y sólo fui consciente de cómo la puerta de entrada se cerraba.

Dios… ¿Qué haría ahora?

¿Cómo me enfrentaría a Shaoran? No era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos porque sentía que seguiría derrumbando muchos más muros. Sólo apelaba a que él fuera lo bastante listo y negarse a la invitación de Alex.

Porque lo haría ¿cierto?

Cierto que no lo haría. Tenía que haber sospechado que Shaoran buscaría una oportunidad para verme. Alex había regresado a la media hora después con una sonrisa en los labios. Me había dicho que le había costado un poco convencerlo pero que al escuchar que yo también sabía de la idea había terminado por aceptar.

¡Estúpido Shaoran!

Seguía equivocándose y lo peor es que cuando Alex me dijo que vendría mi corazón no había parado de latir hasta ahora, que sólo faltaba media hora para que nuestros invitados llegaran.

"¿Estás lista cariño?" – Alex me llamaba desde el living.

Estaba sentada en mi cama suspirando profundamente. Alex no paraba de decirme cosas lindas y yo sólo podía responderle con una sonrisa.

No había querido vestirme elegantemente ya que sólo era una cena casual por lo que me coloqué unos jeans, zapatos bajos y una polera de tirantes ajustada de color verde. El maquillaje se había limitado a un brillo en los labios, sombra de ojos tonalidades verde y delineador negro.

Salí de la habitación aun considerando la idea de tirarme balcón abajo. Alex se veía realmente apuesto, con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca.

Me había quedado mirando de pies a cabeza y por un momento pensé que me diría que la ropa no era adecuada, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario.

Se levantó del sofá y tomó una de mis manos dándole un beso en la palma.

"Te ves realmente hermosa Sak" – Había dicho sin dejar de mirarme – "Si no fuera porque Shaoran trae a su novia te juro que no te dejaría presentarte así delante de él"

Me sonrojé por sus palabras y el sentimiento de culpa volvió a aparecer. Shaoran no estaba de novia con Saho, por lo tanto tenía libertad de cometer cualquier locura.

El timbre me sobresaltó y me tensé por completo. Alex al ver que no tenía intenciones de abrir la puerta, caminó hacia ella.

_Vamos Sakura, sólo serán unas horas_

"Hola chicos, pasen"

Me giré para quedar de frente a la puerta y poder ver a mis invitados. Saho había hecho acto de presencia con un vestido ajustado de color negro que le llegaba por sobre sus rodillas. Era acompañado de unos zapatos de tacón y una cartera negra.

Debía admitirlo, se veía radiante y por un momento me sentí como una niña pequeña en frente de una mujer. Mi vestimenta no tenía punto de comparación y me maldije internamente por no tener la personalidad de esa mujer.

Sin embargo, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Shaoran apareció tras el umbral. Si Alex se veía bien, Shaoran brillaba por completo. Venia vestido completamente de negro y su cabello desordenado le daba un toque de chico malo, pero apuesto.

Sus ojos ámbares habían brillado al hacer contacto con los míos y no pude evitar sonrojarme al sentirme observada.

"¿Qué tal Kinomoto?" – Saho se había acercado para saludar – "Tanto tiempo sin vernos"

"Sí" – Respondí escuetamente – "Hace tiempo"

Shaoran se había acercado también y noté que al igual que yo estaba nervioso e incómodo. Su mandíbula se encontraba tensa y sus labios en ningún momento habían formado esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

"Que tal Sakura" – Había dicho casi en un susurro.

Sentí una opresión en mi pecho al notar su tono de voz, distante y frío y sobretodo porque me había dicho Sakura.

"Que tal Shaoran" – Saludé forjando una sonrisa falsa

Saho nos miró a ambos notando la incomodidad en el aire. Alex había vuelto a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura.

"Espero que disfrutemos el momento ¿No les parece?"

No sabía si Alex había dicho eso sinceramente o porque también percibió algo extraño en la atmósfera.

Las cosas habían marchado sin problemas al principio. Nos sentamos a la mesa y serví la cena, a lo cual recibí elogios tanto de Alex como de Saho. Shaoran se mantenía callado y sólo hablaba cuando Alex le preguntaba cosas de su trabajo.

"Ustedes que son extraños" – Dijo Alex refiriéndose a Shaoran y Saho – "No quiero ser entrometido ni nada, pero Li creo que tienes muy a la deriva a tu chica"

Shaoran había levantado la vista sin una pizca de diversión – "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Te has mantenido callado y distante de tu novia todo este tiempo. Si no supiera que están juntos diría que son sólo amigos"

Saho había observado a mi amigo y había sonreído – "Shaoran es especial, no es muy demostrativo cuando estamos con otras personas"

Noté como la chica dejaba su mano sobre la de él y entrelazaba sus dedos. Mi amigo la había observado y sonrió débilmente aceptándole el gesto.

"Saho sabe que no necesito estar mirándola cada segundo para saber lo que siento por ella"

Shaoran había lanzado una mirada furtiva hacia donde estaba pero desvié la mirada al sentir una punzada de celos al notar que Alex había conseguido que se acercaran.

No entendía por qué Shaoran seguía con la mentira y mucho menos que Saho le siguiera el juego. Aunque vi cómo la chica lo miraba y podía notar que ella era capaz de prestarse para esa actuación con tal de estar cerca de él.

Aquel pensamiento me llenó de amargura y no pude volver a mostrarme agradada ante la visión de Shaoran con ella, porque después de eso él le había soltado la mano, sólo para pasarle el brazo por los hombros y atraerla hacia él.

En un momento lo había notado observando el rostro de Saho y mostrar una mueca de desconcierto. Shaoran, si bien no era bueno con las palabras, sus ojos lo delataban y lo que estaban mostrando en ese momento era comodidad y… gusto.

Por esa misma razón me había levantado de la mesa con la excusa de retirar los platos. Alex me había pedido que lo hiciera después. Sin embargo, no tomé en cuenta su petición y comencé a juntarlos.

No me había pasado desapercibido la mirada furtiva que Shaoran me lanzó al momento de retirarme.

*** * Shaoran * * **

La situación había sido más cansadora de lo que había supuesto. Cuando llegamos al departamento y Parker nos abrió me tensé por completo, pero mucho más al reparar en unos ojos verdes que me observaban temerosos.

Al parecer las cosas no marcharían tan fáciles como me había dicho Saho. La había llamado luego de que Alex se fuera y le conté de qué iba todo hasta ese momento. Cuando le dije de la invitación ella no se había mostrado reacia, sino todo lo contrario.

"Yo opino que deberíamos ir" – Había dicho mientras hablábamos por teléfono – "Si quieres ver cómo irán las cosas con Kinomoto, te aconsejo que aparezcas hoy en la noche"

"Para ti es fácil decirlo, cómo no fuiste tú a quien besé" – Solté medio molesto. Saho se había quedado callada después de mi comentario – "Eh… ¿Sigues ahí?"

"Sí" – Por primera vez noté que la voz de Saho se había vuelto débil – "Sólo pensaba en lo que dijiste"

Pero no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando escuché su risa melodiosa – "Si quieres puedo fingir ser tu novia por un día"

"No es necesario" – Repuse – "Ya estoy pidiendo demasiado con el hecho de que me acompañes"

"Oh, vamos Shaoran, tú sabes perfectamente que será necesario hacerlo. Me acabas de decir que Parker piensa que somos novios ¿Acaso quieres meter en problemas a Sakura?"

Saho tenía razón y la odiaba por eso.

"Está bien, pero mucho cuidado si te sobrepasas" – Dije en tono divertido – "Mira que eres de temer"

"Y me gusta que me temas cariño, si te comportas yo también lo haré, pero no dudes en que haré mi mejor actuación"

Sabía a lo que se refería y realmente me invadió un sentimiento de nostalgia por la chica, ya que tenía la impresión de que aún sentía algo por mí.

Alex me había estado haciendo preguntas durante toda la noche y cómo no hacerlo si con suerte había dicho pio durante la cena. En un momento sugirió que tenía abandonada a Saho porque no reparaba en ella. No obstante, Saho salió en mi defensa y las cosas se tornaron divertidas.

Le había seguido el juego y en un momento la abracé atrayéndola hacia mí. No pude evitar mirarla y sentir su perfume que me invadió. La miré contrariado porque no me había dado cuenta, sino hasta ahora, que sus ojos eran realmente hermosos.

Y debo confesar que me sentí extraño al notar el vuelco de mis pensamientos. Menos mal que Sakura se había levantado de la mesa con la excusa de retirar los platos y había hecho que despertara.

Noté como se movía con delicadeza al sacar la loza y se la llevaba a la cocina. No dejé de mirarla hasta que la pared me lo impidió.

"¿Te molesta si salgo a fumar un rato?" – Le pregunté a Saho, quien me miró extrañada por mi pregunta.

Sus ojos se mostraron curiosos y sólo pude suplicarle con mi mirada que no dijera nada. Había dejado de fumar hacia unas semanas, pero es que ahora estaba hecho un lío y necesitaba pensar.

"El balcón está disponible" – Habló Parker – "Te dejaría aquí adentro pero Sakura detesta el olor a cigarro"

"Lo sé" – Respondí poniéndome de pie y abriendo la ventana. – "Volveré en un momento"

Al salir, la brisa fresca me golpeó de lleno el rostro y respiré profundamente. Odiaba que Parker me enseñara cosas de Sakura como si la conociera mejor que yo.

¡Si yo sabía hasta la talla de su calzado!

Prendí el primer cigarro lanzando el humo de manera lenta y tranquila. No me consideraba un adicto pero sí era buena compañía en momentos como éstos. Miraba las luces de los edificios y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo.

Me estaba convirtiendo en un cursi al darme cuenta de esos detalles que antes pasaban inadvertidos para mí.

Sentí que el ventanal se abría, pero no quise voltear a ver quién era, ya que estaba seguro que se trataba de Saho.

Sin embargo, el olor a lavanda me llegó y giré mi rostro sorprendido. Sakura se encontraba apoyada en la baranda con la vista fija al frente.

"Me dijeron que estabas acá" – Dijo casi en un susurro – "No sabía si venir o no…"

Apagué el cigarro, aun cuando no había terminado de fumármelo.

"Quería tomar un poco de aire. Adentro está muy sofocante"

"Hmm…"

No sabía que decir ni hacer, me sentía como un chiquillo que se encontraba delante de la chica que le gustaba y no sabía qué hacer.

"Shaoran" – Su dulce voz acarició mis oídos – "Creo que tenemos que hablar"

Asentí en silencio esperando que siguiera hablando.

"Con respecto a lo que pasó…" – Giró su rostro para observarme – "No puede volver a ocurrir"

Tragué pesado al escuchar sus palabras. Sabía que en algún momento debía enfrentarme a la realidad.

"Lo sé y te pido disculpas. Sé que no debí hacerlo y perdona si te incomodé"

"Lo hiciste Shaoran y créeme que no sabía cómo acercarme para decirte esto" – Sus ojos no mostraban ninguna expresión.

"Perdóname" – Dije desviando la vista para que no viera cuanto me pesaban sus palabras.

"No quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros. Somos amigos"

"Lo sé Sakura, tampoco sabía que decirte. Sólo que…" – Me dolía lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros - – "Eres mi mejor amiga"

Tomé una de sus manos, ella tuvo la intención de separarse pero no la dejé y sin pensarlo la envolví en un abrazo cálido. Sakura estaba tensa y no me correspondió.

"Tanto tiempo estando a tu lado y no me di cuenta hasta ahora lo maravillosa que eres Sak"

Sakura se mantuvo apegada a mi pecho escuchando sus palabras. No me pasó desapercibido el movimiento de su mano limpiando una lágrima. Sin embargo la voz a nuestra espalda nos sobresaltó.

"Kinomoto, Alex me pidió que entraras"

Sakura se separó de mi lado y caminó hacia la ventana – "S-sí, gracias"

Antes de entrar volteó a verme y lo juro por Dios que no debió hacerlo porque esa mirada solo transmitía una despedida irrevocable.

"Shaoran" – Saho se puso a mi lado colocando su mano en mi brazo – "No cometas más errores. Alex los ha estado observando todo este rato y créeme que no fue nada agradable verlos abrazados"

"Conversábamos solamente y arreglábamos las cosas"

"Tienes que ser más cuidadoso. Su novio está aquí y no dudará en golpearte si ve algo raro. He venido sólo para tranquilizarlo así que no entres aún"

Miré a Saho sintiéndome perdido – "¿Puedes abrazarme?" – Le pedí. Ella se asombró con mi petición. No obstante vi como levantaba sus brazos y me rodeaba.

Sólo buscaba un refugio para la soledad que estaba sintiendo. Saho comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño.

"¿La amas mucho?" – Preguntó casi en un susurro.

"Más de lo que imaginas"

"Tienes que olvidarla Shaoran, ella muy pronto se irá"

"No sé cómo hacerlo, te prometo que si me dices como olvidarla, te lo agradeceré eternamente"

Saho se había separado un poco y alzó su rostro hacia mí. Había subido sus brazos a mi nuca y colocándose en puntillas depositó un beso en mis labios.

Una simple caricia que me había sorprendido lo suficiente.

Se mantuvo durante unos segundos así y se separó lentamente. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y aunque no quisiera admitirlo era muy hermosa.

"Así puedes olvidarla Shaoran"

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis queridos lectores! Cómo están? Sé que demoré un poco con el capítulo pero ya ven, aquí me tienen. La verdad es que esta historia me ha costado un poco mas que las anteriores, y por esa misma razón no tengo idea qué pasará de ahora en adeltante con nuestros protagonistas.<strong>

**Las invito a que me dejen su opinión y de verdad los espero con ansias sus comentarios, ya que una de las cosas que me hace ver que la historia no ha enganchado del todo es por la cantidad de reviews que me han llegado. Por esa misma razón los invito a dejar sus opiniones buenas o malas.**

**Los quiere**

**Eien-Li**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI: La verdad sale a la luz**

*** * Sakura * * **

Después de haber conversado con Shaoran, Saho salió al balcón y dijo que Alex me llamaba. Conociéndolo lo más probable es que me hubiera visto abrazada a Shaoran y comenzara una pelea, pero al entrar, lo vi parado junto al sofá con una leve sonrisa, acercándose tomó una de mis manos. No parecía molesto, sino todo lo contrario.

"¿Qué hablabas con Li?" - Su mirada intensa me decía que no podría desviar el tema.

"Hablábamos de mi viaje a Nueva York" – Mentí descaradamente – "Se ha puesto un poco melancólico" – Lancé una risita nerviosa.

"¿Le has dicho que ya tenemos la escritura de nuestro departamento?"

Ese gran detalle no le había contado a Shaoran, Alex ya había firmado para tener el departamento en el cual viviríamos. Por esa misma razón me había comportado como una real estúpida cuando conversábamos.

Asentí quedadamente intentando que mi novio no notara lo mentirosa que estaba siendo, porque en eso me había convertido últimamente. Le mentía y el sentimiento de culpa crecía y crecía.

Alex vio por sobre mi hombro y sonrió.

"Ahora se está comportando como un hombre debe hacerlo"

No sabía a qué se refería así que seguí su mirada y lo que vi me dejó sin palabras. Shaoran y Aizawa se estaban besando afuera. Él había tomado su cintura con timidez y ella estaba cual koala afirmada a su árbol.

La sorpresa apareció en mi rostro y me dieron ganas de llorar en ese instante. La decepción y la amargura me invadieron por completo. No entendía por qué seguía siendo tan tonta y teniendo la esperanza de que Shaoran algún día me viera como algo más que su mejor amiga.

No pude evitar voltearme e intentar borrar la imagen de mi cabeza. Alex se había dado cuenta que algo ocurría.

"¿Pasa algo?" – Frunció el ceño y no pude mirarlo a los ojos – "¿Tanto te molesta verlo con otra chica?"

Levanté rápidamente mi vista hacia él, sorprendida por sus palabras.

"N-no, no es eso"

"Ni tú te lo crees Sakura, estás con una cara de funeral que ni siquiera puedes disimular" – Me sentía tan nerviosa al ver cómo me miraba – "Te hare una pregunta y quiero que seas sincera"

Odiaba la sinceridad porque ella y yo nos habíamos vuelto enemigas. Además el tono serio de Alex me indicaba que la paz y armonía se habían esfumado.

"¿Aún te gusta Li?"

Me solté de su agarre y me pase las manos por el cabello como signo de desesperación. Me alejé unos pasos de Alex para ver si así mis nervios se controlaban un poco.

¿Cómo explicarle que Shaoran nunca había salido de mi cabeza?

Empecé a pasearme por el departamento como león enjaulado.

"Respóndeme Sakura, y quiero que me digas la verdad"

"No sé cómo puedes preguntarme aquello" –Lo sé, estaba usando la pose de victima para no salir perjudicada, aunque ahora que lo pensaba debía inscribirme en la escuela de teatro por el gran espectáculo que estaba dando en esos momentos.

"Claro que puedo si cada vez que Li hace o no hace algo tú reaccionas, es como si dependieras de él"

"No digas tonterías Alex"

"Entonces ¿tanto te cuesta decir que Li no te gusta?" – El tono de su voz había ido en aumento.

"¡Pues claro que no me gusta Shaoran!" – Había gritado sin darme cuenta que la pareja que anteriormente se besaba había entrado.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y se toparon con los de mi amigo que no pudo evitar también la sorpresa.

"S-Shaoran" – Mi voz fue casi un susurro imperceptible – "A-Alex y yo…"

"No pasa nada Sakura" – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa bastante falsa – "Sólo veníamos a despedirnos. Saho y yo nos retiramos"

Shaoran se acercó hacia nosotros y me dio un beso en la mejilla y estrechó la mano de Alex. Saho se limitó a hacer una reverencia y lo siguió hacia la puerta.

Mi amigo no volteó a verme antes de salir y no sé en qué momento las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Ni siquiera me importó que Alex estuviera ahí porque lo que sentía en ese momento era mucho dolor.

"Ni siquiera tienes que responderme Sakura, las cosas han quedado más que claras"

Alex pasó por mi lado y sólo sentí el portazo de la habitación de huéspedes.

Dios… las cosas se habían salido de control.

*** * Shaoran * * **

Quise salir lo más rápido de ahí. Habíamos entrado justo en el momento en que Sakura discutía con su novio y ahí fue cuando escuché que gritó a los cuatro vientos que yo no le gustaba.

Lo sabía, claro que sí, pero escucharlo tan directamente era otra cosa distinta y no pude evitar sentir una opresión en mi pecho.

Saho me tomó del brazo y su rostro preocupado me enfermó más.

"Cambia esa cara Saho, nadie ha muerto" – Dije en tono poco molesto

"¿Estás seguro que nadie ha muerto? Tus ojos dicen todo lo contrario" – Su agarre se hizo más firme aún – "Ella no merece lo que estás sufriendo Shaoran"

Sonreí hastiado por sus palabras – "Ella merece algo mejor y claramente yo no lo soy. Tiene que ser feliz"

"Hablas como si fueras lo peor del mundo"

"¡Pues claro que lo soy!" – Grité – "Ella ha visto a todas las mujeres que han pasado por aquí ¿Y me dices que no merezco lo que estoy sufriendo?"

Saho agachó su rostro y mantuvo su vista en cualquier punto de mi departamento menos en mí.

"No tienes por qué desquitarte conmigo"

Me senté en el sofá y moví mi cuello para ambos lados. Sabía que Saho no tenía la culpa de nada y que incluso se había portado como toda una amiga.

Descansé mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y cerré mis ojos. Las palabras de Sakura aun retumbaban en mi cabeza.

¿De verdad ella no podía fijarse en alguien como yo? Claramente no me podía comparar con el patán de Parker, quién no ha hecho más que querer a mi Sak.

Saho se sentó a mi lado y tomó una de mis manos acariciándola.

"No te tortures más Shaoran" – Su voz cálida me hizo suspirar profundo – "No sé si ella te lo dijo pero Alex me contó que ya tienen la escritura de su departamento en Nueva York"

Ni siquiera hice el intento de mostrarme sorprendido por la noticia, ya que no me extrañaba. Además, ahora podía entender por qué Sakura quiso poner las cosas en su lugar cuando estábamos en el balcón.

"No me dijo nada" – Contesté – "Aunque supuse que una noticia así llegaría. Parker siempre quiso sacarla de aquí"

"¿Y qué harás?"

"No hay mucho que pueda hacer Saho" – Levanté mi vista para observar sus ojos – "Sé que me pediste pensar en lo que pasó en el balcón y… lo siento"

Los ojos de la mujer a mi lado se nublaron y perdieron ese brillo cautivador. Saho me había propuesto ayudarme a olvidar a Sakura estando a mi lado como más que una amiga. En un momento de desconcierto había terminado por aceptar, pero claramente no era la mejor idea.

"¿Puedo saber por qué?" – Por primera vez noté que la seguridad de Saho se esfumaba por completo y me invadió una sensación de nostalgia.

"Porque no mereces un chico que piense en otra, cariño" – Acaricié su mejilla suavemente – "Saho, eres una mujer espectacular y a tu lado tiene que haber un hombre que te quiera sólo a ti"

"¿Y no puedes ser ese hombre?" – Las lágrimas de Saho habían empezado a rodar por sus mejillas, mojando mis dedos – "Yo podría llegar a enamorarte Shaoran"

"No puedo serlo porque en este momento sólo hay una mujer a quien amo y si aceptara salir contigo, estaría mintiéndote y mintiéndome"

Saho cubrió su rostro con sus manos y escuché sus sollozos. Me lamenté por hacerla sufrir, ella era una chica excepcional, no merecía estar sufriendo así.

Acaricié su cabeza hasta que se hubo calmado. Luego de eso le dije que podía quedarse para que no volviera a casa tan tarde. No me costó mucho convencerla y durmió en mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente el sonido del teléfono me sacó del absurdo sueño que estaba teniendo en esos momentos. Lentamente me estiré y la espalda me dolía demasiado, ya que el sofá no era lo suficiente cómodo.

"¿Diga?" – Mi voz aún sonaba adormilada

"Li, buen día, habla el Sr. Nakamura"

"¡Sr. Nakamura!" – ¿Qué hacía mi jefe llamándome tan temprano? – "¿Ocurrió algo en la empresa?"

"No Li, o sea nada malo, la verdad. ¿Tienes tiempo de venir hoy a mi oficina? Sé que es tu día libre pero me gustaría conversar un asunto contigo"

Fruncí el ceño desconcertado – "Estaré ahí a las diez"

"Bien, te estaré esperando"

Al colgar el auricular me quedé mirando por el ventanal ¿Qué tenía que decirme? No había hecho nada malo como para despedirme, además este mes había salido premiado como el mejor empresario.

Los pasos de Saho me sacaron de mis cavilaciones.

"Buenos días" – Saludó mostrando una sonrisa

"Buenos días" – Contesté – "¿Has dormido bien?"

"Sí, bastante cómoda tu cama"

Sus ojos pícaros brillaron con intensidad y su risa apareció lo que me calmó al darme cuenta que ya se encontraba mejor.

"No puedes quejarte, no es la primera vez que estás ahí" – Mi tono burlón logró hacerla sonrojar – "Oh, vamos no me digas que ahora te sonrojas"

"Tonto" – Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa – "¿Quién ha llamado tan temprano?"

"Mi jefe, quiere verme a las diez en su oficina"

"¿Hiciste algo malo?" – Preguntó divertida – "¿No te involucraste con su esposa o hija o algunas de las empleadas?"

La miré haciéndome el ofendido – "Boba, en el trabajo nadie me conoce tras bambalinas. No te miento que recibí varias ofertas de las otras mujeres que trabajan conmigo, pero tú sabes, _business are business_"

"Arrogante ¿Por qué mejor no me preparas un desayuno? ¡Muero de hambre!"

Después de haber comido con Saho, ella se marchó a su hogar, me dijo que cualquier cosa le avisara y no supe si se refería a lo de mi trabajo o a Sakura.

Me duché rápidamente y partí hacia la oficina. La gente, al verme, comenzó a saludarme amistosamente. Cuando llegué a la gran puerta tallada de color café, la secretaria me dijo que el Sr. Nakamura me estaba esperando

Di unos pequeños golpes a la puerta y escuché cuando me permitió entrar. Detrás de su escritorio, lleno de papeles, se encontraba sentado en una silla negra de gran tamaño. Me sonrió al verme y supuse que no podía tratarse de nada malo si se mostraba tan amable ante mi llegada.

"Toma asiento Li" – Me indicó una de las sillas que estaba al frente – "Me gusta tu puntualidad, has llegado diez minutos antes de lo acordado. Eso habla bien de ti"

"Gracias señor" – Respondí sonriendo. Todos nos mostramos alegres cuando el jefe te halaga.

"Te he mandado a llamar porque tengo una propuesta que hacerte. Hace unos meses atrás se aprobó el proyecto de abrir una sucursal en Inglaterra. Hemos estado trabajando arduamente en la formación de la empresa en ese lugar y queremos que seas parte de ello"

Me acomodé mejor en la silla y miré fijamente a mi jefe – "¿Cómo podría ayudarlo?"

"Sé que es pronto, pero necesito que viajes a Inglaterra y lleves la gerencia. He visto tu desempeño y habilidad en los negocios por lo que tú eres el mejor candidato"

"¿D-de verdad?" – No podía creer lo que me estaban proponiendo.

"Sí, tendrías que partir este fin de semana"

La felicidad me llegó hasta ese momento porque si bien me encantaba la idea era muy pronto para arreglar todo.

"¿No puedo tomarme un poco más de tiempo?"

"Lo siento Shaoran, necesitamos que estés lo antes posible allá. Si crees que eres capaz te enviaremos pero si no puedes, buscaremos a otra persona y tu puedes quedarte acá…- Lo miré dudoso - "¿Aceptas?"

*** * Sakura * * **

No había podido dormir nada esa noche después de lo ocurrido. Alex no había querido escucharme cuando golpeé en su puerta y sólo se limitó a decirme que me fuera a dormir que al día siguiente hablaríamos.

También había tenido intenciones de hablar con Shaoran, pero no lo hice porque en realidad no sabía que decirle, ya que a simple vista no había dicho nada que le afectara o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, mi corazón me decía que no era bueno aquello.

Me levanté sin una pizca de emoción pensando en que mi cabeza era todo un lío y no sabía cómo ordenar mis pensamientos. Estaba preparando el desayuno cuando sentí unos pasos a mi espalda.

Me volteé a ver a Alex que se había duchado ya y en silencio se sentaba a la mesa. Cuando me volví hacia él, puse en frente una taza de café humeante.

"Hola" – Saludé nerviosa – "¿Has dormido bien?"

Alex me observó y asintió sin siquiera abrir su boca.

Tragué pesado y sentí que la atmosfera se cargaba de una pesadez inmensa. No podía creer que él y yo nos viéramos como dos personas tan lejanas.

"Sé que ayer me comporté muy mal contigo Alex y lo siento" – entrelacé mis dedos para ocultar el temblor de mis manos – "Te debo una disculpa"

"Siempre supe que el fantasma de Li te seguía Sakura, de verdad que por un momento pensé que lo habíamos dejado atrás, pero ayer me di cuenta que eres tú quien no lo quiere dejar"

"No es lo que piensas" – Repuse de inmediato – "Shaoran es sólo un amigo para mí"

"Ayer parecías explotar de los celos ¿Sabes por qué organicé la cena? No fue porque Li me cayera bien, sino porque quería demostrarme que tú ya no estabas interesada en él y… fallé"

Estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Alex, en cierta forma me había tendido una trampa y además estaba siendo desconfiado con su actitud.

"Al principio creí que Li tenía novia, pero al pasar la noche me di cuenta que todo era un engaño, por eso lo insté a que se acercara a ella y en todas las veces, incluso cuando se besaron en el balcón, tú no fuiste capaz de mirar a tu novio Sakura, tus ojos y todo tu cuerpo iban hacia los movimientos de Li"

Escuchaba atenta las palabras de Alex, dándome cuenta que tenía razón. En toda la noche estuve más preocupada de lo que estaba haciendo Shaoran con Saho que de mi novio.

"Por eso te mandé a llamar cuando estabas en el balcón con Li, porque al verte ahí abrazada a él fue lo último que soportaría. Adentro le pregunté a Saho si quería a tu amiguito y ella respondió que desde que lo conoció estuvo enamorada de él"

En ese momento las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y el nudo en la garganta estaba dificultándome la respiración.

"Sé sincera conmigo Sakura, me duele saber que estoy al lado de una mujer que no me ama"

Cerré mis ojos y dejé escapar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y a lo cual me había negado con toda el alma.

"Shaoran es mi mejor amigo, pero también es el hombre que amo. Te juro que en un principio sabía que eras la persona indicada para mí, nadie más me ha tratado como tú lo has hecho en este tiempo, pero mi corazón seguía estando con Shaoran"

El rostro de Alex se volvió rígido y cargado en una expresión de dolor.

"Él sin siquiera proponérselo me conquistó, pero no podía soportar que yo fuera un trofeo más de su colección. Cuando te conocí creí que el destino me brindaba una nueva oportunidad para mí, sobre todo con los planes de irnos a Nueva York, estaba decidida a olvidarme de Shaoran y empezar a amarte, solo que…"

Solté un sollozo y no pude continuar hablando.

"No pudiste olvidarlo ¿es eso?"

Asentí en silencio dejando escapar todo lo que estaba guardado por tanto tiempo y a lo cual me había negado. Por mi estupidez le había hecho daño a un hombre maravilloso que no merecía que una mujer como yo lo tratara así.

"Sak…" – Alex pronunció mi nombre escondiendo su propio dolor – "Me alegro que por fin seas sincera" – Suspiró profundamente – "En cierta forma sabía que llegaría este día, sólo que pensé que sería estando en Estados Unidos"

"De verdad que lo siento Alex, de verdad te quiero y mucho"

"Pero no me amas" - Dijo la frase que yo no quería pronunciar – "Has sido la mejor de todas Sakura. Eres realmente una mujer maravillosa si Li no se diera cuenta de eso, es realmente un estúpido"

Alex se había levantado y tomó una de mis manos para que hiciera lo mismo. Me abrazó fuertemente acariciando mi espalda y sólo era consciente de su respiración pausada.

Se separó un poco de mi y dijo - "Anoche hice mis maletas, no creo que pueda ir al cumpleaños de tu amiga, dile que me disculpe"

No pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Era la despedida y lo sabía, es sólo que me sentía tan culpable por todas las cosas que lo había hecho pasar. Alex rosó mis labios y se separó lentamente de mí sintiendo cómo le costaba más que yo irse de mi lado.

Después de eso, no volví a saber nada de él. No había mandado algún mensaje ni mucho menos llamado. Por un momento se me cruzó la idea de llamarlo, pero después creí que lo mejor era la distancia entre los dos.

Los días transcurrieron con lentitud. Había intentado buscar a Shaoran pero su teléfono móvil pasaba apagado todo el día, incluso fui a verlo al departamento pero nunca estaba. Llegue a tal punto de preguntarle al portero si seguía viviendo ahí, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

Ese fin de semana era el cumpleaños de Tomoyo y salí a comprarle un regalo. Cuando miraba las vitrinas de las tiendas, nada me parecía absolutamente digno de ella. Hasta que reparé en una pañoleta bastante hermosa. La vendedora me había dicho que no habría otra prenda igual, ya que ellas las traían exclusivamente de la India.

No dudé en comprarla, ya que Tomoyo se merecía eso y mucho más por tantos años de amistad. Estaba segura que le encantaría puesto que a mi amiga le gustaban las vestimentas que fueran únicas y originales y los accesorios que la hicieran lucir más elegante. En eso éramos totalmente distintas, mientras ella usaba zapatos de tacón, yo seguía fiel a mis zapatillas.

Cuando salí de la tienda divisé a Shaoran sentado en un café leyendo el periódico. Al principio dudé que fuera él, pero noté su típico gesto de pasar la mano por su cabello despeinado. Comencé a caminar pero me detuve a medio camino pensando en que él podría estar con alguien.

Me senté en una de las bancas de afuera esperando a que el/la susodicho/a apareciera. Algo me hizo pensar que podía tratarse de Saho, ya que en mi departamento se habían visto de lo más cercanos, sobre todo por aquel beso que se dieron.

Nuevamente estaba sintiéndome celosa y mosqueada. Saho tenía todo para ganar el corazón de Shaoran y estaba segura que lo había conseguido.

Había transcurrido media hora en la cual sólo me dediqué a observar a mi amigo. Se veía tan guapo con esa camisa beige y ese aire tan despreocupado que lo rodeaba. Seguía incluso el movimiento de su brazo al llevar a su boca la taza de café que estaba consumiendo.

Comencé a sentirme abatida por el sólo hecho de verlo tan relajado. Pensé por un momento que lo vería más triste porque no habíamos hablado hace días, pero no era su condición. Sin embargo, yo era la que estaba casi al borde del colapso por no saber nada de él.

Cuando noté que nadie había ido a sentarse con él, emprendí nuevamente la marcha hacia la cafetería. Entré y me fui directamente hacia su puesto, tomando asiento en la silla de al frente.

Shaoran bajó el periódico que cubría su rostro y casi se atragantó al verme sentada ahí.

"¿Qué tal?" – Pregunté de manera casual aunque claramente no me sintiera así.

"S-sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Estaba comprándole el regalo a Tomoyo" – Levanté la bolsita que descansaba en mis brazos – "¿Y tú? Estuve llamándote estos días pero tu celular sonaba apagado"

"Ahh…" – Dijo mientras doblaba el periódico y lo dejaba en la mesa – "En la compañía me han dado otro teléfono y ése estoy usando actualmente"

"Ahh…" Ahora fui yo la que se sintió confundida – "¿Y el de tu casa? Tampoco funciona"

"He retirado el servicio"

"¿Por qué?" – Pregunté curiosa

"Porque nadie lo estaba usando. Además me estaban cobrando unas llamadas que yo nunca realicé"

"Fui a tu casa también y no te encontré"

"He estado ocupado estos días…" – Noté que se colocaba tenso – "¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Me siento interrogado" – Expresó molesto

"Lo siento, es que quería saber cómo estabas. Desde la cena en mi departamento no supe más de ti"

"Tampoco es que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, sólo unos días"

Su tono sonaba duro y frío, similar al que utilizó para la cena. Lamentablemente yo tampoco tenía mucha paciencia que digamos.

"¿Estás molesto por algo Shaoran?"

"No" – Dijo llevándose la taza de café – "Sólo que ahora estoy un poco ocupado"

"¿Te estoy molestando?" – Dije de manera pesada – "Si es así, dímelo y te dejaré tranquilo"

"No seas melodramática Sakura, estoy resolviendo algunos asuntos del trabajo y tú no me estás ayudando"

"Lo siento si te he molestado Shaoran" – Dije poniéndome de pie – "Lamento haberte interrumpido, ya que últimamente las amigas solo molestan"

*** * Shaoran * * **

Había estado pensando todos estos días en la proposición de mi jefe. Se me hacía complicada toda la situación porque no hacía más que sentirme aliviado de esta nueva oportunidad y el rostro de Sakura aparecía en mis recuerdos.

Había intentado evitarla por todos los medios para que no intercediera en nada y así pudiera pensar con claridad. Había decidido salir a despejarme un momento de tanta tensión por lo que fui a un café en el centro comercial. Estaba intentando leer el diario y digo intentando porque no había parado de pensar en Sakura.

Casi me infarté cuando la vi, sentada frente a mí, sonriendo alegremente como sólo ella lo hacía. Me había puesto nervioso, pero me invadió una rabia al notar que ella me conversaba de lo más natural.

¿Acaso no recordaba que había gritado que yo no le gustaba? ¿Cómo podía comportarse así, sin más?

Así que empezó a interrogarme y yo no pude evitar restregarle mi enojo. Al final se había ofendido y salió por la puerta del café dando grandes zancadas.

Me paré dejando pagado el café y corrí tras de ella. Sabía que caminaba rápido pero no pensé que tanto, así que tuve aplicar más fuerza hasta alcanzarla. La agarré sin una pizca de delicadeza y la volteé a verme.

Estaba llorando.

Intenté calmarme y no dejar que mis sentimientos se salieran de control así que opté por abrazarla fuertemente. Ella me rodeó la cintura y me sonrojé ante ello, y fue peor aun cuando las personas comenzaron a mirarnos con ternura.

Estábamos cerca de un pasillo que daba a una salida de emergencia y sin soltarme de ella, la arrastré hacia allá. Sakura seguía con su rostro escondido en mi pecho, llorando amargamente.

"Tranquila" – Dije aferrándola más a mi – "De verdad que lo siento, me comporté como un tonto afuera"

Sakura seguía sin decir nada, pero por lo menos su llanto estaba cesando.

"Estaba molesto contigo porque llegaste como si nada hubiera pasado Sakura. Con tu sonrisa tan alegre sin siquiera darte cuenta que estos días han sido un infierno para mí"

Sakura se separó de mí y vio directamente a mis ojos. Millones de preguntas estaban pasando por su cabeza pero yo no era capaz de contestarlas en ese momento.

"Lo siento" – Susurró – "No he sido la mejor amiga en este tiempo Shaoran. He estado preocupada por mis asuntos que te dejé de lado"

"No pasa nada Sak" – Ella claramente no sabía a lo que me estaba refiriendo, pero tampoco se lo daría a ver.

Observé su rostro y nuevamente me sentí atrapado por ella. Sin darme cuenta Sakura se encontraba atrapada entre la pared y yo. Nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados el uno al otro y su respiración me golpeaba el rostro.

Tuve la intención de separarme, pero Sakura me aferró aun mas evitando que me corriera. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el llanto previo, que ahora no estaba y sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos como si le dificultara respirar.

Había dejado de abrazarla y mis brazos estaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo. No tenía idea de que mierda estaba haciendo, sólo hacia lo que en ese momento se venía a mi cabeza y Sakura al parecer tampoco tenía ganas de irse de ahí.

Tragué pesado en el momento justo en que su nariz rosó con la mía cuando se colocó en puntillas.

Cerré mis ojos para así evitar la presión y el golpeteo de mi corazón desbocado.

"Sakura…" – Susurré su nombre – "No me hagas esto por favor"

"¿Qué te hago Shaoran?" – Preguntó de manera inocente lo que me enloqueció aun más cuando su aliento se mezcló con el mío.

"Esto Sakura" – Apoyé mi frente en la suya – "Hacerme las cosas más difíciles cuando sabes qué pasará si seguimos en esta situación" – No quería decirlo pero alguien tenía que parar – "Somos amigos, recuérdalo"

Sentí aflojar su abrazo acompañado de un suspiro. Abrí mis ojos y la decepción cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

Ella… ¿Quería que yo la besara?

*** * Sakura * * **

Con Shaoran nos fuimos caminando hacia el edificio juntos. Después de aquél suceso en el centro comercial ninguno de los dos tocó el tema. A él se le daba fácil eso de buscar conversación ajena a la realidad, por lo que sólo me limité a seguirle la corriente.

"Sak" –Me llamo mi amigo – "¡Hey!" – Me golpeó la frente con su dedo – "Estás en la luna ¿Qué te pasa?"

Desperté de mi ensoñación y capté a un Shaoran con el ceño fruncido mirándome fijamente.

"Estaba pensando en el regalo de Tomoyo" – mentí – "Ojalá que le guste. Necesito envolverlo"

Los ojos ámbares de Shaoran me observaban burlonamente – "Tú siempre a última hora con las cosas" – Sonrió – "Recuerdo que cuando fuiste a entregar mi regalo de cumpleaños éste ni siquiera venía envuelto"

Le saqué la lengua infantilmente – "No me dio tiempo, acababa de llegar de un viaje y tú querías que por lo menos te alcanzara a saludar antes de la medianoche"

"Lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mi" – Levantó el mentón en señal de superioridad –"Soy tu mejor amigo"

"Tonto" – Expresé mirándolo con gracia.

Sentía que las cosas con Shaoran estaban siendo sinceras, pero que la tensión que había existido en nosotros seguía latente. Eso me recordó que no había hecho ningún comentario sobre Saho Aizawa.

"Shaoran"- Capté su atención – "¿Invitarás a Aizawa a la fiesta de Tomoyo?"

Mi amigo me observó de manera seria y negó lentamente. Se había colocado más nervioso de lo normal cuando saqué el tema – "No iré a la fiesta, Sak"

"¿P-por qué? Eriol no te lo perdonará"

"Ese día tengo que viajar a Inglaterra por el trabajo. Ya hablé con Eriol y Tomoyo y entendieron perfectamente"

"Vaya… a Inglaterra" - Suspiré profundamente – "¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas?"

"Aún no me han dicho del todo, pero puede que sea por un tiempo"

"Por un tiempo te refieres a ¿semanas, un mes?"

"Te dije que no lo sé, Sak. El jefe me dio la noticia hace unos días atrás. Por eso casi no estaba en el departamento porque arreglaba algunos asuntos"

Debo decir que me dio tristeza la noticia de Shaoran, ya que siempre la que se iba era yo y él esperaba. Esta vez las cosas serían diferentes.

"No me habías dicho y sólo faltaban dos días antes que te fueras"

Me observó con cara culpable y sus ojos se desviaron hacia el atardecer que se presentaba delante de nosotros. No dijo más hasta que entró en el departamento pero estaba casi segura que la respuesta que me iba a dar en la calle era un… _ lo siento, no pensaba en decirte._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. La verdad es que la historia está llegando a su final, no sé si habrá uno o dos capítulos más para finalizar este proyecto. <strong>_  
><em>

**¿Qué les pareció? A nuestro Shaoran le ofrecieron algo bueno, pero aun no se decide a dejar a Sakura, y ella finalmente ha dejado todo claro... esperemos que las cosas terminen bien, aunque eso depende de mi estado de animo muahahaha.**

**Los invito a que dejen sus comentarios y agradecer a las personas que dejaron su opinion en el capitulo anterior =)**

**Disfruten la lectura!**

**Eien_Li**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII: El rompecabezas se completa**

*** * Shaoran* ***

Había llegado el fin de semana más contradictorio de mi vida. Por una parte deseaba irme a Inglaterra para conocer un nuevo mundo, pero por otro lado simplemente no quería dejar a Sakura.

Luego de que nos viéramos en el café del centro comercial, sus visitas se hicieron más frecuentes. Incluso me había ayudado a empacar algunas cosas. No obstante, me seguía preguntando para qué me llevaría todo como si no fuera a volver más.

Me sentía culpable al no decirle la verdad, pero agradecía a los cielos la oportunidad de haber disfrutado cada día de esa semana con Sakura, casi como si lo hubiera planeado. Estaba guardando algo de ropa cuando el sonido del celular me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Observé la pantalla que arrojaba el nombre de Saho.

"¿Diga?"

"¿Cómo está el futuro inglés?"

Sonreí al escucharla. El día en que mi jefe había llamado le conté a Saho de la propuesta. Ella me había mirado con sorpresa, pero también vi la perturbación cuando le dije que probablemente la aceptaría. Su sonrisa cálida había aparecido y sin pensarlo dos veces me abrazó por la cintura.

"Te extrañaré y lo sabes" – Dijo melancólica – "Ahora ¿Quién será mi novio ficticio favorito?"

"No seas boba" – Contesté respondiéndole el abrazo – "Conseguirás a un chico que te haga muy feliz"

Se había separado un poco y sus labios formaron un puchero – "Yo no quiero a otro, te quiero a ti"

"Tan pequeña que a veces puedes ser" – Acaricié su cabeza de manera fraternal – "No te darás cuenta cuando te llame y me digas que estás loca y enfermizamente enamorada de algún japonés"

Ella me siguió observando haciéndose la ofendida, cuando su semblante se colocó serio.

"¿Y qué harás con Sakura?"

No pude evitar sentirme nostálgico con aquella pregunta.

"Sakura me ve sólo como un amigo, además Parker está a su lado, ella es realmente feliz con él"

"¿Y tu felicidad Shaoran?"

"Mi felicidad en estos momentos debo posponerla, sé que llegará el día en que pueda decirte que Sakura fue un bonito recuerdo"

"No digas esas cosas, ya que lo único que consigues es darme falsas esperanzas de que algún día la olvidarás"

Saho rompió el abrazo, sin embargo se mantuvo en su posición.

"Creo que necesitaré más de un viaje para olvidar a Sakura" – La mirada de Saho se ensombreció – "Lo siento no debería estar hablando estas cosas contigo"

"Está bien" – Esbozó una sonrisa tenue –"H e sido yo la que ha preguntado"

Después de eso no volví a verla, así que supuse que el abrazo y el beso que me dio en la comisura de los labios era su forma de despedirse.

"¿Tienes todo listo?" – Habló al teléfono.

"Sí, me falta guardar algunas cosas pequeñas"

El silencio al otro lado de la línea se me hizo extraño y simplemente oí un suspiro.

"¿Sakura ya lo sabe?"

"Sólo una parte. Sabe de mi viaje pero no sabe que no volveré"

"No estoy de acuerdo en cómo estás haciendo las cosas Shaoran, ella tiene derecho a saber que no volverá a verte"

"Sakura en estos momentos está mas enfocada en su propio viaje que en el mío"

"¿No me dijiste que estuvo ayudándote a empacar?"

"Sí" – Mi corazón me decía que estaba siendo un cobarde por arrancar así, pero prefería irme yo primero antes de ver tomar a Sakura un vuelo que definitivamente la llevaría lejos de mí.

"Si estuviera tan preocupada de su viaje no se habría tomado la molestia de ayudarte Shaoran, como mujer pienso que ella siente que no volverás y por esa razón estuvo estos días contigo"

"No ha dicho ni una sola palabra, aunque me preguntaba bastante del viaje y de mi regreso"

"Sé que Sakura no ha hecho las cosas bien, pero creo que irte, sin decirle lo que sientes, aun es peor…" – Hizo una pausa – "Vivirás siempre con el ¿que hubiera pasado si? ¿Estás dispuesto a vivir en la incertidumbre?"

Sé que ella tenía razón, pero ya no podía hacer más. El día se había venido encima mas rápido de lo que esperaba y ya no había tiempo de decirle a Sakura que la amaba.

Finalmente Saho colgó el teléfono luego de decirme como diez veces más que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Sé que quedó disgustada por mis respuestas pero simplemente ya no podía hacer más.

Y ahora, había llegado el día en que partiría definitivamente a Inglaterra. Mi jefe había estado muy contento cuando acepté la propuesta, diciendo que no me arrepentiría de ello.

Esperaba que fuera así…

*** * Sakura * ***

Había llegado el día de la fiesta de disfraces de Tomoyo. Cuando estuve en la entrada de la mansión de mi amiga, una radiante campanita de peter pan, de ojos amatistas, bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

"¡Saku!" – Gritó corriendo a abrazarme – "¡Que rico que has llegado!" – El abrazo efusivo de mi amiga había comenzado a asfixiarme – "Lo siento" – Respondió soltándome.

Había llegado una hora antes que comenzara la fiesta con la intención de que Tomoyo me ayudara con el disfraz que había elegido. Ella me dirigió escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio en donde cerró la puerta.

"Así que has optado por el disfraz de cleopatra" – Dijo sonriente – "Me parece una buenísima elección"

"No tuve elección Tomoyo"- La miré con gesto aburrido – "Todos los otros disfraces me quedaban grandes o muy ajustados"

"No seas boba Sakura, el conjunto se ve muy bien en ti" – Habló mientras sacaba el vestuario de su inmenso armario –"¿Y vendrá Alex?" – Preguntó desde el interior de su closet.

"No" – Respondí de inmediato – "Con Alex hemos terminado hace unos días"

Tomoyo asomó la cabeza sorprendida y caminó hacia mí con rostro preocupado – "¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Si las cosas iban bien entre ustedes!"

"Pues ya ves…" – Me encogí de hombros – "No todo es lo que parece"

Mi amiga me tomó de las manos – "¿Estás bien Saku?"

Sonreí tristemente – "Con lo de Alex creo que fue la mejor decisión. No fui lo suficientemente sincera y las cosas acabaron mal"

"¿Acaso Shaoran tiene algo que ver?"

Asentí silenciosamente -"Alex se dio cuenta que no había podido olvidar a Shaoran"

El rostro de mi amiga se desencajó por completo – "No me digas que…"

Tomé aire profundamente para admitir algo que había negado – "Le dije que lo amaba y que nunca había podido olvidarlo"

Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron alegremente – "¡Eso es genial! Sabía que mi intuición no fallaría" -Sin embargo, su rostro alegre pasó a uno serio y preocupado. Volvió a sentarse a mi lado y sus ojos amatistas se fijaron en mi – "¿Shaoran sabe esto?"

"¡Oh, claro que no!" – Me sonrojé al instante – "Shaoran ni siquiera sabe que terminé con Alex"

"¡Pero Sakura!" – Para que haya usado mi nombre completo significaba que algo importante me diría – "Shaoran se va hoy a Inglaterra"

"Lo sé" – Dije restándole importancia al asunto – "Le ayudé a empacar algunas cosas"

Mi amiga me miraba extrañada sin creer lo que estaba diciendo en esos momentos – "¿Y realmente no te da nada que se vaya?"

"Quizás sea lo mejor" – Dije bajando mi vista – "Shaoran está enamorado de Saho, los vi besarse"-Miré hacia el ventanal que daba hacia el jardín de Tomoyo – "Según él me ha dicho que son sólo amigos, pero ¡vamos!"- Alcé las manos – "Él no puede estar tranquilo teniendo a una mujer espectacular a su lado y no ponerle una mano encima" – Mi tono de voz había aumentado.

"A lo mejor sí lo ha podido lograr Sakura, Shaoran ya no tiene esas salidas nocturnas y tú no has visto a ninguna mujer, salvo Saho"

"Por lo mismo Tomy, Shaoran se ha mantenido muy pasivo este ultimo tiempo y eso no es normal en él"

"¿Y si está enamorado?" – Preguntó mirándome fijamente – "Puede que eso lo haga comportarse así"

Observé a mi amiga con sorpresa. Ese gran detalle no lo había tomado en cuenta. Me quedaba horas pensando en que Shaoran no podía haber cambiado de la noche a la mañana, a pesar de que no hubiera evidencia alguna de que siguiera en las andanzas antiguas. Sin embargo, el que estuviera enamorado encajaba a la perfección con la situación actual.

"¿Tú lo crees?" – Cuestioné aun sorprendida

"Es que hay dos opciones que Shaoran haya realmente cambiado o que está enamorado"

"No había pensado en eso, la verdad"

De pronto el rostro de Tomoyo se volvió pálido – "¿Y si está enamorado de ti?"

Me sorprendí ante su declaración y confieso que mi corazón saltó ante la idea, pero después pensé que eso era imposible – "No puede ser Tomoyo, él besó a Saho en mi departamento"

"E-es que…" – Tomoyo puso una mano en su frente – "No puedes dejar las cosas así. Él aún piensa que estás con Alex, claramente no intentará nada" – Suspiró cansinamente y vio directamente a mis ojos verdes – "¿Dejarás que se vaya sin saber lo que sientes por él?"

"¿Y qué puedo hacer? Shaoran me ha dejado en claro que sólo somos amigos. De hecho…" – Me sonrojé al instante al pensar en la situación del centro comercial – "Intenté que me besara, sin decirlo claramente, pero él me dijo que éramos amigos"

La decepción se reflejó en todo mi rostro. Esa vez lo había abrazado e intentado que me besara sin conseguirlo, por lo que opté dejar las cosas así, ya que Shaoran no deseaba tener más allá que una amistad conmigo.

Tomoyo no podía creer lo que le decía – "No puede ser ¡Es que simplemente no lo entiendo!" – Gritó exasperada levantándose de la cama – "No tiene lógica lo que estás diciendo"

No entendía por qué Tomoyo reaccionaba de esa manera, tampoco era como si nunca fuera a volver a Shaoran. Además simplemente no estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Me puse de pie y fui hacia ella. Los ojos de mi amiga se fijaron en mi – "Hoy no te preocupes por esas cosas, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños y debemos pasarla bien ¿sí?" – Puse una de mis mejores sonrisas intentando que se animara.

"Que fuerte eres Saku" – Expresó dándome un abrazo – "Si estuviera en tu lugar, estaría hecha un desastre"

Acaricié su espalda fraternalmente – "Descuida, mis sentimientos por Shaoran pueden esperar, ahora lo importante es que disfrutes en tu día"

A las dos horas después la sala de Tomoyo estaba repleta de disfraces, algunos bien divertidos como otros bastantes simples.

Cuando bajamos por las escaleras con mi amiga, noté como los invitados nos miraban sonrientes. Tomoyo había insistido en que deseaba bajar con sus dos personas favoritas, Eriol, vestido de peter pan y yo con mi disfraz de cleopatra.

Estaba bebiendo un trago, dulce pero bastante rico cuando un chico alto, bastante apuesto de cabello negro y ojos verdes se me acercó.

"¿Estás sola?" – Preguntó llevando su propio vaso a los labios

"Sí" – Respondí nerviosa. No se me daba muy bien conversar con extraños

"¿Bailas?" – Dijo sonriéndome seductoramente y en ese momento pensé que era la segunda sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto, pues claro, Shaoran siempre era el primero en todo.

Acordarme de mi amigo me llenó de tristeza. Tomoyo me había dicho que su vuelo saldría en una hora más. Incluso me instó a que fuera a despedirme, pero me negué al saber que no podía dejar a mi amiga en el día de su cumpleaños.

"Claro" – Contesté colocando mi mejor sonrisa

Estábamos bailando de lo mejor cuando a nuestro lado apareció Eriol y Tomoyo sonriendo. Mi amiga había cambiado su rostro preocupado y ahora una sonrisa inmensa lo adornaba. Lo mismo decía de Eriol que la miraba con fascinación.

Me alegré mucho por ellos, al verlos tan felices y complementados y por un momento deseé que las cosas con Shaoran hubieran sido así.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" – Preguntó mi acompañante

"Sakura y ¿tú?"

"John" – Por sus rasgos y características se notaba que no era de nuestro país – "Soy amigo de Eriol"

"Lo supuse" – Sonreí sinceramente – "Destacas entre todos nosotros al ser diferente" – Hizo una mueca extraña y me coloqué nerviosa – "E-en el buen sentido lo digo"

John volvió a sonreír y seguimos bailando hasta que le dije que me disculpara porque necesitaba ir al baño, lo cual era cierto.

Subí las escaleras cuando al final de ellas observé que Eriol y Tomoyo conversaban.

"¿Por qué están acá pilluelos?" – Expresé con tono picarón – "La fiesta es allá abajo"

Eriol sonrió levemente – "Conversábamos de la partida de Shaoran"

"Realmente lo siento Saku" – Dijo mi amiga acercándose para tomar una de mis manos – "De verdad que si deseas ir a verlo, no tengo problemas"

"Tomoyo" – La llamé con un toque de molestia – "Creo que esto lo conversamos antes de la fiesta. Y sabes que no te dejaré sola, eres mi mejor amiga"

Los ojos amatistas viajaron a los de su novio que movió la cabeza negativamente y con pesar.

"Es su elección, cariño" – Manifestó Eriol – "No podemos hacer más"

"Pero es que…"- Tomoyo miró a los cielos en signo de exasperación – "No puedo simplemente ver que estén arruinando su felicidad por no ser sinceros" – Me miró con tristeza – "¿Acaso no te entristece no volver a ver a Shaoran nunca más?"

Rodé mis ojos ante lo obvio respondiendo rápidamente – "Pues claro que me entristece que se vaya, pero si es por su trabajo no puedo hacer nada"

Sin embargo, comencé a pensar en lo que me dijo mi amiga y recordé que ella había nombrado la palabra _nunca._

De pronto, me sentí atrapada en ese disfraz y que el espacio cada vez se hacía más estrecho.

"¿Q-qué has dicho?" – Pregunté nerviosa

"Cuando Shaoran nos avisó que no vendría a la fiesta me molesté mucho" – Respondió Eriol – "Pero luego me explicó que su jefe lo había puesto a cargo de la empresa en Inglaterra y debía irse. Se despidió de nosotros Sakura" – Repuso mirándome con temor – "Shaoran no volverá a Japón"

"N-no puede ser" – Las piernas comenzaron a flaquearme y caí al suelo de rodillas – "Estuve todos estos días con él y nunca me dijo nada"

"Shaoran no quiso decirte nada porque para él era tan doloroso como para ti esto. Estuvo por mucho tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto"

Sin pensarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar y los sollozos se hicieron cada vez más fuerte. Tomoyo se agachó y me abrazó acariciando mi cabello.

"Por eso te hacia tantas preguntas hoy Saku, pero en ningún momento pensé que no sabías lo de Shaoran"

"Me mintió" – Dije dolida – "No quiso decirme nada y cuando le preguntaba me respondía a medias"

"Sakura, entiende a Shaoran" – Expresó Eriol – "Él no quería darte mas problemas" – Miré a los ojos azules del novio de mi amiga – "Si te vas ahora, puede que lo alcances, su vuelo sale en cuarenta minutos"

"No llegaré a tiempo, Eriol" – Hipé – "Además no creo que Shaoran quiera verme"

Tomoyo se puso de pie y me extendió una mano la cual observé -"Si no te arriesgas nunca sabrás que pudo pasar Saku, es mejor pensar en lo que pasó que en lo que hubiera sucedido"

Lentamente acepté su gesto y me levanté del suelo dejando mi vista en el suelo.

"Le diré a uno de mis choferes que te lleve directamente al aeropuerto" – Habló mi amiga regalándome una sonrisa

Cuando me vi arriba del lujoso automóvil no podía dejar de pensar en Shaoran y la forma en que actuó, quería convencerme de que lo había hecho por mi bien, pero estaba muy molesta con él. Sin embargo, lo amaba y si no lo decía ahora, estaba segura que me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida.

*** * Shaoran * ***

Estaba esperando el llamado del vuelo. Me habían citado una hora antes para la revisión de equipaje y mientras se lo llevaban aproveché de comprar un café y me senté a observar a la gente pasar, aunque en realidad mi mente estuviera en una fiesta de disfraces a la cual no asistí.

Realmente estaba cabreado con todo. Había pasado mis mejores años en Japón junto a Sakura y ahora simplemente eso desaparecería. Sin embargo, una gran parte era mi culpa por no ser sincero con mi amiga y decirle que la amaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Lancé un suspiro pensando en que las cosas no se habían dado entre nosotros y que debía aceptar que Sakura me veía sólo como un amigo y al que quería era a Parker, o sino no hubiera dicho aquello en el departamento.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello desordenándolo aún más y quise odiar a Sakura por no ver más allá. Tenía más que claro que no era el mejor partido del mundo, sobre todo si me dediqué a darle la imagen de mujeriego por tanto tiempo.

Observé mi reloj de muñeca y sólo faltaban quince minutos antes de tomar el vuelo y por muy tonto que parezca me sentía decepcionado de que estuviera a punto de partir y nadie de mis seres queridos estuviera a mi lado.

Ni que viajar de un país a otro fuera muy fácil, la cosa no salía muy barata que digamos.

_Los pasajeros con destino a Londres por favor acercarse a la puerta B1_

Ese era el primer llamado que la mujer hacia para lo que cambiaría mi destino. Me puse de pie caminando hacia la dichosa entrada cuando la escuché.

"¡Shaoran!" – Me detuve en seco pensando que mi mente estaba siendo demasiado perversa imaginando incluso su voz.

Me volteé buscándola, pero no vi a nadie que pudiera ser ella. Esbocé una sonrisa melancólica y seguí con mi camino, pero nuevamente su voz hizo aparición. Me detuve pero no me giré, pensando que la ilusión que mi cabeza estaba creando desaparecería si lo hacía.

Aunque los brazos de Sakura rodeándome se sentían muy reales.

"Tonto" – Habló a mis espaldas- "Te ibas sin siquiera habérmelo dicho"

Me giré lentamente encontrándome con esos bellos ojos verdes que me fascinaban delineados como egipcia. Venía vestida de cleopatra y simplemente la encontré mas hermosa de lo que ya era.

"¿Sakura?" – Pregunté pensando que aún podía ser una ilusión. Ella frunció el ceño separándose sin despegar su vista de la mía.

Aguanté un suspiro profundo y mi rostro sorprendido hizo su aparición. Sakura estaba en frente con un rostro mezclado entre la pena y la molestia. Parpadeé confundido pareciendo un real estúpido.

"¿Por qué te ibas sin decirme nada Shaoran?" – Habló y supe que efectivamente la mujer que amaba estaba ahí – "No me dijiste nada, tonto"

Las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas y me sentí culpable.

"Tuve que enterarme por Eriol y Tomoyo que no planeabas regresar" – Bajó su mirada aun llorando – "¡¿Tan poco te importo que no me dijiste nada?!" – Gritó fuertemente

Se llevó las manos al rostro cubriéndolo y no pude evitar abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas.

"Lo siento tanto, Sak" – Por fin había hablado – "Pensé que las cosas estarían mejor si no te decía nada"

"¿Y cómo iban a estar mejor? ¿Cuándo me diera cuenta que no ibas a volver?" – Preguntó con su cabeza escondida en mi pecho – "¿Crees que me iba a sentir mejor al ver que no estabas?"

"Perdóname, no quería causarte problemas con Alex" – Se separó bruscamente de mi y noté rabia en sus ojos verdes.

"¡Con Alex hemos terminado!" – Empuñó sus manos exasperada– "No podía seguir con él si no lo amaba"

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Terminaron? Sé que soy lo peor pero en vez de sentirme triste, una alegría me invadió.

"El mismo día de la cena, Alex se dio cuenta que no lo amaba y al día siguiente se marchó"

"N-no sabía" – Contesté aun turbado – "No me dijiste nada"

Lanzó una risa irónica – "Tú tampoco me dijiste que te ibas para siempre" – Al decir eso las lágrimas que se habían calmado un poco aparecieron con mas fuerza – "¿Qué aun no te das cuenta, Shaoran? Siempre has sido tú, siempre te he amado"

Me quedé de piedra al escuchar tremenda declaración y tragué pesado al sentirme un completo idiota por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Desde que te conocí te he querido, incluso soporté que vieras a muchas mujeres, pero finalmente volvías a mi y con ello me conformaba, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo ¡No puedo conformarme con ser sólo tu amiga, maldita sea!"

Sin pensarlo dos veces la abracé y la besé como siempre había querido. El sabor dulce de sus labios se mezclaba con las gotas salinas proveniente de sus ojos. Mi boca se amoldaba perfectamente a la suya y no creía haber sido besado de esa forma tan perfecta.

Comencé a profundizar el beso y quedé aun peor cuando la lengua de Sakura entró en contacto con la mía. Me sentía en la gloria al ver cómo respondía de esa manera tan llena de amor. La estreché aún mas en mis brazos temiendo que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier instante.

_Segundo llamado a los pasajeros con destino a Londres por favor acercarse a la puerta B1_

La maldita voz de la azafata resonó nuevamente en mi cabeza y quise hacer oídos sordos, pero Sakura comenzó a disminuir el beso hasta convertirlo en una suave caricia.

Apoyé mi frente en la de ella manteniendo los ojos cerrados. No sabía si ella era capaz de sentir los alocados latidos de mi corazón. Busqué sus manos y entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella.

"Te amo" – Susurré – "Te amo tanto Sakura"

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y los jade de Sakura estaban abiertos por la sorpresa y como no estarlo si estaba diciéndole por fin lo que sentía.

"¿M-me amas?" – Preguntó dudosa – "¿D-de verdad?"

No la culpaba por dudarlo si nunca había sido lo suficientemente claro con ella.

"Desde hace un tiempo me di cuenta de eso pero fui tan cobarde que no te dije nada. Además estabas tan feliz con Alex que no me creí con el derecho de quitarte esa felicidad"

"P-pero y ¿Saho? Te vi besarla ese día de la cena"

No tenía idea que ella me hubiera visto – "Saho se me declaró ese día, pero ella sabía que estaba enamorado de ti"

El rostro de Sakura se tornó aun más carmesí y me pareció encantador.

"Debiste haberme dicho lo que sentías" – Expresó mi amiga bajando su vista por la vergüenza que sentía

"No me hubieras creído probablemente Sak" – Indiqué – "Y no te culpo, no te di la mejor imagen de hombre, pero he cambiado, tú has logrado lo que ninguna chica pudo, hacerme pensar en ti a cada momento, despertar cada día con la motivación de ver tu sonrisa y tus ojos mirarme tal cual lo están haciendo ahora"

Acaricié su mejilla sintiéndome el hombre más afortunado por tener a la chica que amaba en sus brazos. No podía pedir más porque por fin Sakura sabía lo que sentía por ella y mejor aun mis sentimientos eran correspondidos.

_Último llamado a los pasajeros con destino a Londres por favor acercarse a la puerta B1_

Tragué pesado al saber que ése era el último aviso de mi vuelo. Sakura cambió ese rostro tierno y lleno de amor, por uno triste y acongojado.

"Es tu avión Shaoran" – Repuso llena de tristeza

"Lo siento" – Fue lo único que pude decir en esos momentos porque al destino le gustaba seguir jugando conmigo. Tenía que separarme de Sakura minutos después de haber descubierto todo.

Sakura intentó sonreír y por un momento le creí el esboce de sonrisa que me regaló, sin embargo sus ojos eran bastante expresivos y no mostraban alegría. La abracé fuertemente intentando memorizar su cuerpo, su aroma, su esencia. Realmente no quería irme de su lado.

Pero debía hacerlo…

*** * Sakura * ***

El llamado para el vuelo de Shaoran había hecho que detuviera el beso que nos estábamos dando. Estaba tan feliz que por fin mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos, simplemente lo amaba y no podían ser mejor las cosas.

Sin embargo, Shaoran debía irse y yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, no podía. El camino había sido bastante largo como para dejar las cosas así.

Él me miraba con culpabilidad y la indecisión se leía en sus ojos ámbares. Le esbocé una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara e hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

Había tomado el bolso que se llevó al hombro. Tragó pesado y tomó una de mis manos aferrándose, probablemente, a una posibilidad de quedarse.

"Sakura…" – Susurró despacio – "Si me dices que me quede lo haré, te amo y no puedo dejarte nuevamente"

Acaricié suavemente su mejilla y con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Tienes que ir Shaoran, es una oportunidad que no se volverá a repetir y no quiero que te lamentes si la pierdes"

"Es que…"

"Te amo y buscaremos la forma de estar juntos, te lo prometo"

Me volvió a dar un abrazo cálido y no pude evitar soltar la pena que sentía por verlo partir.

"¿No me olvidarás?" - Preguntó con temor

"Claro que no. He estado tanto tiempo con este amor que será muy difícil dejarlo ir. Eres mi hombre perfecto"

Se separó de mi con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

"Eres mi mujer Sakura, estaré pensando en ti a cada momento, volveré en cuanto pueda y vendré por ti"

"Esa idea me gusta" – Respondí – "Ahora ve, mira que no quiero que pierdas el vuelo por mi culpa"

"Sí"

Estábamos lo suficientemente separados y sólo su mano contra la mía era el único contacto que manteníamos. Cuando hizo el ademán de soltarse le pregunté

"¿Te dije que te echaré de menos?"

"Sí" – Respondió sonriendo tristemente – "Me lo has dicho lo suficiente como para no olvidarlo"

"Es bueno que no lo olvides y mucho cuidado con cambiarme por alguna de esas inglesas"

Escuché como su risa llegaba a mis oídos - "No voy precisamente a buscar a una novia… si aquí tengo a la mejor… te amo"

"Te amo mi Shaoran"

"Te amo Sak" – Respondió dándome un beso fugaz en los labios

Las lágrimas saltaron con mayor intensidad cuando perdí su contacto y emprendió camino hacia su vuelo. Alcé mi mano despidiéndome y él me regalo una sonrisa antes de perderlo tras el pasaje hacia el avión.

Me fui hacia el ventanal inmenso donde las estrellas ya estaban brillando intensamente en el cielo oscuro. Vi como los aviones se movían para despegar o aterrizar e intenté buscar el de mi amado.

Sin querer vi como un avión comenzó el vuelo y lo seguí con la mirada viendo como se convertía en una pequeña luz en el tremendo cielo.

Ahí iba mi amor… ahí iba mi Shaoran.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el capítulo final de esta historia… sí, es el último capítulo. Finalmente pasó lo que todos querían, pero no de la forma que pensaban… ¿Qué les pareció? Acepto sus reviews encantada jajajaja. Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron en este proyecto, la verdad fue muy entretenido volver a escribir después de un tiempo. Quiero agradecer en especial a todas esas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme y seguir la historia.<strong>

**Espero volver con otra, aunque no prometo nada, ojalá mi amiga inspiración le den ganas de ser mi aliada.**

**Los quiere**

**Eien-Li**


End file.
